Armageddon
by pinkcat4569
Summary: After Convergence, anomalies are frequent. Several anomalies hit around the ARC and cause death and destruction. Is this the end?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Armageddon

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Through series 5

Description: After convergence, anomalies are frequent. Several anomalies hit around the ARC causing destruction and death. Is this the end?

Disclaimer: I right only for fun. I appreciate that I did not create Primeval or the characters. I am only borrowing them for entertainment, and nothing else.

Author's Note: I write fluff. This is not. It is darker and hopefully, suspenseful. To that end, I am not posting it all at once, plus it isn't done yet! Don't be scared off, though, there is still a Jess/Becker angle, and I doubt I'll kill canon characters. I said, doubt, though.

PS: Jess/Becker are a couple. This is not part of any of my stories. No other characters, like Bernie, Flowers or Vale will appear, because I don't want to kill them off. Any new characters though...

Armageddon, Chapter One

"We have an anomaly!"

Matt ran to the ADD ahead of the others. "Where?"

"Right outside the ARC," said Jess. "Something's coming through," she said and then gasped. "Future predators."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and recognized the strong, safe presence of Becker.

They watched as more gray figures poured through, right outside, in the car park.

"A whole lot of future predators," said Abby.

Jess instinctively leaned back, into Becker.

"They keep coming," whispered Emily.

"We have a job to do," said Matt grimly.

Becker cursed, removed his hand from Jess' shoulder, and grabbed a black box.

He moved off, but stopped and traded a quick, concerned smile with Jess.

"Be careful," she said.

"Always."

Then he joined the team as they ran out.

Jess watched on the monitors. Her stomach did flip-flops as the ARC forces fired at the mass of gray.

"They just keep coming," she whispered.

She watched in horror as the predators got closer. Then, one by one, black-clad figures fell to gray ones. She tried not to panic, and held the cries of "Becker," in her throat.

She did scream when a predator jumped on a figure she recognized as Abby. Then she saw the predator lurch back, and fall off as Connor ran to her side. He pulled her up and kissed her, so Jess believed Abby was OK.

"We need to close the anomaly!" screamed Emily.

"How the hell do we get to it!" cried Becker.

They were swarmed, and being pushed back, into the ARC. Then, the ADD went off.

Jess jumped as Lester's voice sounded behind her, "Where is the new anomaly?"

"Um, sorry. It's..." she gasped. "No, it can't be."

"Miss Parker? Jess?" he asked more gently.

"On the other side of the ARC," she said. She looked up to see the shock and horror on his face.

Lester shook it off. "Right, anything through?"

"I don't see...wait, brachiosaurs, about five of them."

Lester leaned down to see. "They're panicking," he said. "They're going to ram the building..."

He was interrupted by several earthquakes hitting the ARC, shaking everything and everyone inside.

Jess, chair and all, was knocked over.

"Are you alright?" Lester asked, when there was a lull. He pulled her up and set the chair upright. He then eased the shaken young woman into it.

"I'm fine. You?" she asked.

He nodded.

"What the hell was that?" came Matt's startled voice.

Lester spoke into the comm. "Matt, we have another incursion, five brachiosaurs, other side of the building. Brace yourselves! They're ramming again!"

He stretched over Jess, holding tightly to her and the chair.

They were shaken again. Pieces of the ceiling broke off, falling around Ops.

Jess screamed. Lester, pulled her out of the chair and pushed her to the floor, covering her with his body. Large chunks fell down, smashing the vacant chair. Desks and chairs toppled over, electricity sparked. Several monitors fell from the ADD, narrowly missing Lester and Jess.

Finally the shaking stopped and silence filled Ops.

"Jess!" cried Becker in her ear. "Are you alright? Lester! Answer me!"

"We're alright, Becker," said Lester. "Jess is fine."

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. She heard Becker sigh.

"The predators?" asked Lester.

"They were startled by the sounds of the brachiosaur attack," said Matt.

Lester helped Jess up. They were relieved that the monitors were working.

"The brachiosaurs are still there. They look confused," said Jess.

"What about their anomaly?" asked Matt.

"Still open," said Lester.

"Abby, take some men, get the brachiosaurs through," ordered Matt.

On screen, Jess saw Abby and several black figures running.

"The predators are moving!" cried Becker.

The ARC forces fired, the predators jumped over bodies, predator and human. They lunged for the forces, too many found their prey.

"We have to do something," said Lester.

"The signal," said Connor, loudly. "Jess..."

"I remember. Accessing the file."

"What file?" asked Lester.

"A low frequency sound that stuns the predators," said Jess. "Abby used it against them before."

"More are coming through the anomaly," said Lester.

"We can't get to it," said Matt.

"I'll take care of it," said Lester, walking to his office.

The ARC forces shot and shot, but the gray assault was never-ending. Jess worked frantically.

"Jess!" screamed Connor.

"I know. Hold on," she said. Her fingers flew across the keyboard. "Patching through to the sound system and speakers. Now."

Jess didn't hear the high-pitched squeal, but from the monitors, it was obvious that the predators did. They froze. Easily, the teams took them down. More gray figures replaced them, only to freeze.

"My EMD stopped," cried Emily. There were calls of "mine too."

"We need recharging," said Matt. "Emily, you and some of the men recharge. We'll stay here, and pray they stay frozen."

"Keep that signal going," said Becker, uneasily.

"I am. I promise," said Jess. Becker smiled at the outside camera. Jess smiled at her monitor.

"Abby? How are the brachiosaurs?" asked Matt

"Scared, disoriented, and confused. They're hard to run back through, but at least we don't have any new arrivals," she said.

"That's good news," said Matt.

"We've got all but two through," she said. "Make that all but one."

"At least that side is going well," said Becker, looking uneasily at the frozen predators.

"Yeah," said Matt. "I hope they hurry with the charged EMDs."

Becker smirked. "You do realize that this is a serious design flaw?"

Matt glared at him.

Becker smiled.

"Last brachiosaur through," said Abby, "and anomaly is closed."

Jess sighed. "Thank goodness."

Luck was not with the ARC. The ADD alarm went off.

"Not again," said Jess. "Another anomaly," she said.

"You're kidding," said Matt.

"I'm really not," she said. "It's above the ARC."

"Aren't we popular today," said Connor.

"Anything through?" asked Becker.

"Not yet," said Jess. "I guess I finally get to use our emergency air force contact to close the anomaly."

"At least there are no creatures," said Abby. "Fighting another assault on the ARC would be too much."

"I really wish you hadn't said that, Abby," said Jess.

"Why?"

"Because..."

Jess was interrupted by a loud shriek, then another, and another, and then several loud booms as the ARC was dive-bombed.

"Pterosaurs!" cried Matt.

"Jess, are you OK?" cried Becker into comms. "Jess?"

There was no reply.

"There are more!" cried Emily.

The team watched as more of the ginormous winged beasts rammed into the ARC from above. The damage was extensive. Huge pieces of the ARC caved in.

Becker screamed, "NO!" and ran inside the ARC.

"No, no, no!" cried Connor.

All hell was breaking loose.

The frozen predators were suddenly alive and advancing.

"Fall back! Fall back!" screamed Matt.

Everyone retreated into the ARC.

"The signal must be off," said Connor.

All the team members became alarmed.

"Jess?" asked Emily.

There was another shaking, and they ran deeper into the ARC. As they ran, there were more hits, and debris rained down on them.

"Move! Move!" screamed Matt.

They ran, finally entering Ops, that's when the sky fell in.

A wall of debris made Ops half the size it had been.

The ADD was wrecked. Jess' monitors were shattered and broken. The computers, chairs and desks were smashed with ceiling chunks.

"I think we might be trapped," said Connor, coughing from the dust.

"I hope Lester wasn't in his office," said Abby.

"Why?" asked Matt.

Abby pointed.

Lester's office was gone.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I have some ideas, but they're all running around my head. This is probably going to be a long story. Hang in there with me...

Armageddon, Chapter Two

"Where is Jess?" asked Emily.

"Jess!" they called.

"Over here," called Becker's voice.

They couldn't see him at first. There were large piles of debris that made it hard to see and walk. They found him at last, and the entire Ops crew. They were shaken, covered in dust, and a little battered and bloody, but alive.

Jess lay in Becker's lap. Her head was scratched and bleeding.

"I'm alright, honestly," she said.

"You're waiting for the medics," said Becker.

"Anyone else hurt?" asked Matt.

"We can't communicate with the rest of the ARC," said Becker. "I'm hoping its just Ops that's down."

Matt nodded.

"I sent a runner to medical and one to engineering," said Becker.

"Good," said Matt, sitting beside them. He smiled at Jess.

"The creatures?" asked Jess.

Matt shook his head. "Let us worry about them. You need to take it easy."

"She won't listen," said Becker with a smile.

Jess frowned.

A few minutes later, medics arrived and checked out everyone.

"No signs of a concussion, but take it easy," said the medic to Jess.

"Is medical alright?" asked Matt.

The medic nodded. "As far as we can tell, from Ops on, the right side of the building is down. All departments from here on to the left are fine. Except..."

"What?" asked Becker.

"We can't get out," said the medic. "The whole entrance caved in."

"I guess we made it in the nick of time," said Connor.

Matt nodded. "Becker, take Jess to medical, and then I want you to coordinate our forces and set up a defense right here, in case the predators to get through."

Becker nodded, and gently picked up Jess.

"I can walk."

"Don't care," he said. Softly, he added, "I just want you in my arms for a bit. I need to hold you."

She smiled, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She kissed his cheek and buried her head in his shoulder.

Matt turned to Emily. "I need all the EMDs checked. I need them all working and charged."

She nodded. She smiled, and hugged him.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered.

"I know," she said. She kissed him, then left to do her task.

"We still have two open anomalies," said Connor.

"Not to mention creatures running around the city," said Abby.

"And we're blind," said Matt. "The medic said comms worked. Maybe monitors and computers from other departments are working."

"I'll go to my lab," said Connor. "I have a portable ADD. Hopefully we can still track the anomalies."

"Good," said Matt. "Abby, you find a way to see outside the ARC. Try to find what's happening in the city."

She nodded. "I hope we're the only ones getting clobbered."

"Me too," said Matt. "Three anomalies around the ARC at once? What are the odds?"

"You're afraid they're wide-spread?" asked Connor.

"Aren't you?" asked Matt.

Connor nodded and ran to do his lab.

Matt surveyed the damage in Ops. He listened for sounds of creatures getting in. To his relief, there was only silence.

Emily joined him.

"We have thirty working, charged EMDs," she said.

"That's all?"

"Yes. Twenty are damaged. The rest are missing."

Matt closed his eyes. "That means we have a lot of missing, probably dead people."

Emily held his hand.

"I want everyone armed that can be armed," he said. "I'll talk to Becker. I hope he has more weapons stashed."

Emily smiled. "Let us hope the captain defied policy."

Matt smiled again, then he looked at the damage. "How many causalities do we have, Emily?" he asked sadly.

"I do not know. I will go through the ARC and make a list of the survivors, injured, and missing."

"Good idea. I need to get to engineering and maintenance. We need the ARC to hold," he said.

Emily squeezed his hand and kissed him, then she went to do a head count.

Matt found the engineers and maintenance already at work.

"We've routed power from the damaged areas to the ones still in use," said Head Engineer, Bruce. "the generators are all in working order should we need them."

"And the structure itself?" asked Matt.

"We can't get to the damaged areas," said Bruce, "but we think Ops is damaged enough to serve as a barrier to the creatures. We don't know about the roof."

"Right, do what you can," said Matt.

Matt next went to find Connor and Abby. Both were in Connor's lab.

"We have an internet connection," said Abby. "The news isn't good. There were multiple anomalies and incursions across London. The news agencies are saying there is widespread damage and casualties."

Matt groaned.

Abby went on. "The minister is declaring martial law and setting up a curfew. He also has made several inquiries about us. He wants to know why the ARC is down."

"Tell him its because we were attacked on three fronts," said Connor.

"I can't get through. Only Lester has contact information directly for the minister," said Abby.

"Where is Lester?" asked Matt.

Abby shook her head.

"He is missing," said Emily, entering the lab with a notebook. "We have many people who cannot be accounted for. I am afraid that includes Lester."

"No," whispered Abby gravely.

Matt was silent, then said, "We can't get to anyone trapped, not yet, not until we know where the creatures are. I'll have maintenance scout the damage and do an assessment. Maybe then we can start a rescue, if the building can take it."

Everyone nodded.

"The future predators are still outside the ARC, at least some of them," said Abby.

"Some of them?" asked Emily.

"Yes, unfortunately, it looks like a lot are missing. The ones we stunned, they'd be awake by now."

"Makes me think Becker was right about the guns," said Connor.

Matt was quiet. "They're wreaking havoc on the population then."

"I don't know," said Abby. "There aren't any reports. If predators were causing destruction, there'd be reports, right?"

"You'd think so," said Matt.

Becker walked in. "Perimeter is set up and secure. I have as many men as I could get guarding both sides of the cave in."

"Good. How's Jess?" asked Matt.

"I'm fine," she said. "Let me do my job."

Jess walked in, ignored the stares, pushed Abby gently away from the monitors, and then frowned. She went about setting up a work station to her liking. She moved the portable ADD away from Connor, and next to the phones, comms, monitors, and computers.

"Jess, are you...shorter?" asked Matt.

She glared at Becker. "He took my shoes away."

Becker smiled. "I didn't want you to fall off those heels and make your head worse."

She rolled her eyes. "You're paranoid."

He kissed her head. "You love me anyway."

"Yeah, I do."

Connor made gagging noises and they all laughed.

"Now, I am tracking the predators within immediate vicinity of the ARC. They're sniffing around us, trying to get in, I guess," said Jess with a shiver. "Checking for creature sightings."

She went pale.

"Let's have it, Jess," said Matt.

"Raptors tearing apart Madame Trousseau's, Relatives of Sid and Nancy running a muck in the royal gardens, millipedes in Trafalgar Square, futuristic spiders crawling up the Tower of London, and pterosaurs, possibly the ones that attacked us, attacking the London Eye."

The room was silent.

"It's Armageddon," said Connor.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Armageddon

After a few moments silence, Matt said, "Right, let's focus, people. We're trapped, for now. What can we do from here?"

"Contact emergency units and help direct them," said Jess.

"Tell them what they're up against," said Connor.

"Like noise draws future predators," said Becker.

"Send them the high-frequency signal," said Jess.

"Tell them how to use it," said Abby, "that it only stuns the predators."

"Are there any locking devices on the outside?" asked Emily.

Matt nodded. "Yes, for emergency. Jess, you have that information."

She nodded, but kept her hands flying over the laptop. "Sending that information to emergency units. How much do I tell them?" she asked.

Matt sighed. "Tell the leaders everything. Let them decide what to tell the troops."

Becker took in a deep breath. "While we sit and wait?"

"No, Becker," said Matt. "Coordinate with maintenance nd engineering. Take their advice, and if its safe, start digging."

"Right," said Becker. "Jess, are comms working?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"OK, keep me advised on the creatures outside the ARC."

"I will," she said. He smiled at her and left.

"OK, Jess, is anyone trying to contact us?"

Jess laughed. "Are they."

"Use your discretion and sort through them. Contact those who can help or who we can help

advise."

"Got it."

"Abby, what's the menagerie's condition?"

"Stable. No obvious structural damage, and all the security measures are in working order. The animals are a little shaken, but fine."

"Good."

"Matt, I've got a General Augin on the phone," said Jess. "You really need to speak to him. It's about Lester."

(Flashback) What happened to Lester?

While the team had first been handling the the predators, Lester had gone to his office,

and right to the phone. He cut through the bureaucracy and went to the man he needed.

"General Augin? Augie! James Lester. How are you, old man? Me, not so good. I have an emergency, actually it's more than that. We're being invaded. There is an anomaly just outside the ARC, and through it is an unending deluge of future predators."

"That's right, Augie, future predators. You've been briefed, but do you understand how deadly they are? Good. We are cut off and cannot close the anomaly. I need you to do it."

"I know you have locking devices, but I don't know if you've been briefed on using...Oh, good. Yes, please hurry. I am taking significant casualties. Augie, they must be stopped. They are killing machines. Yes, I'd say at all costs. I know, me too. Thank you. Good luck, Augie."

He hung his phone up, and straightened his tie. He took a quick shot of whiskey for courage. This might be the worse day the ARC had ever seen. It might be the last day.

He steadied himself, and approached his door. He heard rumbling, and shaking. Then the ceiling fell down on top of him.

Lester was shaken awake. He realized he was being spoken to. He opened his eyes but couldn't see much but black and dust.

"Are you alright, sir? Can you hear me?"

He nodded. He was lifted up and placed on a gurney. He looked up and saw a wall of debris where his office had been.

"Good lord," he said. "Is everyone alright?"

"We don't know," said the rescuer. "We don't have that information. Please lie still."

"I hope everyone is fine," he muttered.

Lester's stretcher was dragged over debris, and finally he came out to see the setting sun. How long had he been unconscious, he wondered. It couldn't be evening already.

As the litter walked, he looked around. He didn't recognize his own car park. It was littered with bodies, both human and predator. There were emergency vehicles, and he thought he heard helicopters over head.

The litter was put down, and General Augin appeared.

"How is it James?" he asked kindly.

Lester smiled. "Damned inconvenient. My people?"

"Trapped, but as far as we've been able to tell, the majority are alive and well."

"Really? You aren't trying to keep me from the truth, are you?"

Augie, a big, robust man of about fifty, smiled. "The truth is I've been communicating with a young woman named Jess. She was very worried about you."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she tells me that they've had lots of injuries, and sadly, quite a few casualties. She wanted me to assure you that the main team is alive and well."

James Lester lay still. He sighed, and then he laughed. "Thank God."

Augie chuckled. "We're coordinating with your man Anderson, and trying to chip our way through to your people. Even trapped they're helping us fight the creatures. Oh, by the way, the predators are formidable, but a tank makes minced pie of them, once they're stunned, of course."

"Please don't tell my chief of security that."

"Come on, James," said Augie with a laugh. "Let's get you checked out, then the minister would like a word. I hate to lay this on you, but the whole city's a glow with those shimmering lights."

Lester groaned. "Don't suppose you have any whiskey on you?"

Augie smiled and passed him a flask.

Jess tried to keep from panicking. So many creatures. Not as many anomalies as during convergence, but too many for the few locking devices kept outside the ARC.

She happily took a phone call, glad to have contact. She held the phone to the side. "I'm talking to a General Augin," she said, "he reports that the Royal Air Force is scrambling to take down the pterosaurs, however they are concerned about the creatures plummeting down onto the population."

"Right, tell them to try to chase the pterosaurs over water or a park or something," said Matt.

"That's what they're thinking," she said. "The crews are still working to get inside, but they are going slowly to prevent further damage."

She went back to the phone, listening, and then she squealed. After apologizing for hurting the general's ear, she said excitedly, "They found five survivors, including Lester!"

The team cheered, and Abby kissed Connor. Emily hugged Matt.

"He's scratched up, but fine!" she cried.

"That's great, Jess. We can watch things here," said Matt. "Go tell Becker."

Jess smiled and jumped up, running to find her boyfriend.

Becker's men were slowly pulling wreckage away. Becker was standing back, talking with engineers.

"Becker! Lester's alive! He's OK!" she yelled, running past wreckage and jumping into his arms as the workers around them cheered.

"That's brilliant," said Becker. She looked at his tired, emotionally drained face. "Anyone else?"

"Four so far."

"That's good. Casualties?"

Jess frowned. "I...you don't need to know..."

"Tell me. How many more dead?"

Jess sighed. "They found three security guards, two office workers, and...Lester's secretary."

"Alice?"

Jess nodded, brushing tears from her red eyes.

Becker pulled her close. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," she said. "We're alive. There are many, many of us still alive."

He nodded.

"Sir, we're hearing sounds on the other side," said a soldier.

Jess held her breath.

"Predators?" he asked.

The soldier smiled. "No sir, machines, and voices. It's the rescuers."

Jess smiled and hugged Becker again.

But the celebration was short lived, as sirens sounded from the labs.

"Keep working, and stay alert," he yelled at the men as he and Jess ran to the lab.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Armageddon

"Oh, god," said Abby. "The anomaly in the car park is reopening," she said.

"I thought the army closed it!" cried Matt.

"They did. I...it's re-opening, and..." she stopped. Abby was trying not to cry. She was so tired, and they'd been through so much, but they weren't done. "Predators."

Matt and Connor closed their eyes.

Jess and Becker ran in. Emily greeted them. "We have more predators."

Jess gasped and Becker swore. Matt, Abby, and Connor were watching the monitors with disgust.

"They're rampaging through the emergency relief forces," said Abby solemnly. "They're being slaughtered."

Jess jumped in her chair. "I'm diverting forces from other areas of the city to the car park. We need a locking device."

"Matt, we need to get out there and help," said Becker.

Matt nodded, and everyone but Jess and Connor ran to Ops to dig out.

Connor slumped against a wall.

"It'll be OK," said Jess. "We'll handle this too."'

Connor looked up at the weary, bandaged, dust-covered field coordinator and smiled.

"We will. Jess, prep the signal."

"Connor, the sound system near the wreckage is damaged."

"We'll set it up on laptops, and radios, anything we've got and take it out when we dig out."

"When?" asked Jess.

Connor smiled. "When."

"I have an idea," said Jess. "I'll send the signal to radios in the emergency vehicles, sitting in the car park."

"Will that work?"

"I don't know."

Jess calmly talked to the terrified relief workers and a few manged to turn on their radios and tune them to the frequency.

"It's working Jess! It's paralyzing the predators," said Connor, watching the monitors. "Not all of them, though."

"I'll try to access more radios," she said. "I'll get the message to the police to shoot the frozen ones."

She sent messages out to all troops, police, anyone she could.

They watched the monitors, hoping for the best.

"Jess, it's working," said Connor.

"The predators that aren't frozen, are they retreating?" asked Jess.

"Yeah," said Connor.

"Into the city?" asked Jess, in alarm. "That's not good."

"No, it's OK," said Connor. "Look, a barricade is going up."

"Good," said Jess. "Matt? Do you read me?"

"Read you, Jess."

"The predators stopped in the car-park. Several dozen escaped, but they're being held back between us and a barricade."

"A barricade?"

"Yeah, we sent the signal to car radios, or Jess did," said Connor, smiling at her.

"Copy. Excellent job, Jess," said Matt.

She sighed, and relaxed briefly into her chair.

"Work here is slow," said Matt. "We're trying to shore up the wreckage. We think we can get out by dawn."

"That's good," said Connor.

"It's the best we can do. You and Connor get some rest," said Matt.

"Right. I have cots set up in the canteen," said Jess. "I'll take a shift later..."

"No, you won't," said Becker's voice over the comm. "You were injured. You go sleep. NOW."

Connor smirked, and he and Jess went to the canteen as Emily and Abby relieved them.

Two hours later Becker walked into the canteen. Connor kissed Abby, and then left to man the ADD and monitors. Abby took his place on the cot.

Beside Abby's cot, slept Jess.

Becker stared at her. She looked at peace, no hint of the dangers that were all around.

Becker sighed. Somehow she'd gotten through his walls. He had told himself that he couldn't afford distractions. He swore he wouldn't let anyone close to him because they would be in danger.

"Yeah, that worked well," he whispered out loud.

She stirred at the sound of his voice.

"Jess," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She groaned and stretched. "I'm surprised I slept." She yawned.

He smiled. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes ripped and dirty, her bare legs scratched, and her eyes were puffy and red.

To Becker, she was beautiful. She smiled at him, and his heart fluttered.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Alright. Still tired, and sore. Have you slept?"

Becker smiled and looked away.

"Didn't think so," she said. "Any news?"

"No. Everything's the same, pretty much. Creatures running a muck through the city. Resources pushed to their limits. They did manage to close half the open anomalies, though."

"How about us, I mean, the ARC?"

We're still shut off, but getting closer."

"And the predators?"

"The signal's still working, keeping them back. "

Jess sighed. "I was hoping it was a bad dream," she said. "I'd wake up to a normal, boring one anomaly at a time, day."

Becker snickered. "It is a bad dream Jess, a very bad dream."

She smiled sadly. He helped her off the cot. In her bare feet she was tiny next to him. "At least we're together."

Becker frowned. "I wish you were somewhere safe, where you were happy. Maybe somewhere bright and warm."

She looked up at him with utter adoration and hugged him. "Just don't wish me there alone."

He gently stroked her hair. "Never. "

She drew her head back to look into his face. "Becker, I know this is bad. I know we might not make it. I want...I need to tell you..."

"Shh," he said, putting a finger to her lips. "Don't think like that. We'll be fine. We'll handle the creatures, and everything else. Then we'll go somewhere bright and warm."

"Together?"

He looked into those blue eyes. "Together.."

She smiled and tried to lean up to his lips, but she was too short.

Becker laughed. He smirked, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and pulled her up.

They kissed slowly, savoring every second.

They stood in a dark, battle-weary ARC. Dozens of people were missing. More were dead. The city was in chaos, and they, the experts, were trapped and helpless to assist.

And they stood, wrapped up in each other, as if they were the only people on the planet.

For about twenty seconds.

"That's really distracting," said Abby, sleepily.

Jess giggled, and slid down. "Sorry, Abby."

Abby laughed. "It's good actually, normal. Jess and Becker, making out in the canteen."

"Shut it, Maitland."

The girls laughed.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, Armageddon

Jess and Becker walked into the makeshift Ops, or Connor's lab.

Matt, Connor, Emily watched monitors, looking worried.

"What is it?" asked Becker.

Emily shook her head. "New anomalies, and unfortunately, more creatures."

"I know this sounds selfish, but I'm relieved they aren't near us," said Connor.

"I think we're allowed to be a little selfish," said Matt, glancing around at the lab. It was one of the 'undamaged areas,' but it was not unharmed. Shelves were on the ground, smaller equipment knocked over, books strewn about, and some cracks apparent in the walls.

Jess politely nudged Emily, and she took her place at the ADD.

"I'm beginning to think Connor was right, and we are in Armageddon," said Jess.

"What exactly is going on, and where?" asked Becker.

"A t-rex rampaging down Wood Lane, wrecking the BBC Centre."

"Might not be a bad thing," quipped Connor.

"Spinosaurus terrorizing Kensington Gardens, terror birds swarming the campus of the Royal College of Art, and ichthyosaurs swimming under the London bridge.

Connor groaned.

"That's not the worst."

"It isn't?" asked Becker, in disbelief.

"No, we have monkey creatures disrupting EDF Energy. That's where emergency is concentrating their efforts."

"If we lose the power grid," said Connor, cut off in mid sentence, as they were suddenly plunged into darkness.

Then, limited lights and computers and the ADD came back on.

"Generators are kicking in," said Jess. "Radio and telly are down. No CCTV, traffic cameras or anything."

"I never thought I'd wish that telly and radio were on the air," quipped Connor.

"I am getting something on an emergency channel," said Jess, "It's from the minister's office."

She motioned Matt over, and he read the screens.

"What?" asked Becker.

"Martial law," said Matt. "Curfew, no one goes anywhere. Stay in your homes. Looters will be arrested, so on. Nothing else?"

"No, communications are dead, except for the emergency channel, and I can't access it."

"We really are cut off," said Becker.

Jess shuddered. "The silence is eerie," she said, taking out her ear pieces.

Becker held out his arms, and she got up, and walked into them.

"We'll be fine," he whispered.

"We will," said Matt. "Jess, I want you to go around the ARC, and pass the word. I don't want panic from rumors. Also, be positive and encouraging. You can do that, right?"

Connor smiled. "She's perfect for the job."

"Yeah that smile is like a beacon from heaven," said Becker.

She smiled for him.

"I'll do my best," she said.

"Take this," said Becker, handing her a torch.

"Always looking out for me," she said to him, with a quick kiss.

"Jess, wake Abby?" asked Connor.

"I will," she said, then left.

"We're still stuck. We should be out there, doing our jobs," said Becker.

"I know. Go see how they're coming," said Matt.

Becker nodded.

"Matt, what about the predators kept at bay by the signals?" asked Emily.

Matt and Connor looked wide eyed.

"I'd forgotten," whispered Matt, ashamed.

"You're exhausted," said Connor. "You and Becker haven't slept."

"He is correct, Matt. You should sleep. It is necessary."

"You want me to sleep! With the whole world falling apart!" he yelled.

Emily was calm. "We do not know if the world is affected."

"Just the city," said Connor with a grin.

Matt laughed. He was exhausted, and scared. He was near the end of his strength.

"I guess there isn't much we can do with limited power and no way out," said Matt.

"And no way to contact anyone," said Connor. "I'll try to fix that."

Emily nodded. "The men will keep digging, and the engineers will try to restore power. You should take advantage of this time and rest."

"Yeah, we'll need you later. Becker, too," said Connor.

"All right," said Matt, too tired to fight. "I'll talk to Becker.

To Matt's surprise, Becker gave in easily. Work went on without them. It was the early morning, a few hours before dawn. They hoped they would be able to leave the ARC then and help the city.

Emily saw to the EMDs, and gathered the conventional firearms that Becker had kept inside the ARC. Becker had been quite smug about it.

The whole ARC was rotated, allowing everyone to get much needed rest. The soldiers were like Becker, exhausted but anxious to get out and do their jobs.

Connor's research team was assisting engineering with getting power restored to all systems. Communication was a priority, and they worked feverishly.

Jess and the computer techs were trying to hack into anything. She hoped they could somehow get other emergency frequencies or even ham operators, anything.

So far, all the ARC could do was work and hope.

An hour before sunrise, Jess tiptoed into the canteen. Matt was asleep in the corner cot, away from everyone.

Jess smiled as she saw Becker, asleep in a group of black-occupied cots. Even now, his people clung to their leader.

She tiptoed up to his cot, and still barefoot, crawled carefully in, beside him.

"Jess?"

"I hope you weren't expecting anyone else," she whispered.

He chuckled, and put his arms around her as she snuggled into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head, and she sighed happily.

"That looks comfortable," whispered Emily.

Jess giggled, and looked up to see Emily walking into the corner, and stealing Jess' idea, she crawled in beside Matt. He reacted as Becker had, and readily made room.

Jess smiled, and laid her head back on Becker's chest.

They only laid together a short while, when Abby's voice whispered all their names.

"What is it?" asked Becker.

"Connor thinks he's got communications back up."

"That's wonderful," whispered Jess.

Both couples got up and followed Abby to Connor's lab.

Connor had all kinds of radio equipment in front of him, as well as television, and of course, computers.

"Hey," he said, "I'm getting static from radio, which is better than just silence."

"But no actual words yet," said Becker.

"Give me a chance," said Connor. "Jess, the techs are getting close to repairing an internet connection. If they make contact, I want you ready to hack."

"Absolutely," said Jess.

"Come on, Becker, let's see how the digging is going. Contact us if you get through," said Matt.

Jess and Connor nodded.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six, Armageddon

"Ha!" yelled Connor. "Contact!"

Jess smiled. "What is it?"

"It's the emergency radio system," he said, then he spoke into the radio. "Hello, this is the ARC, copy?"

"Copy," said a voice over the radio.

Jess and Connor squealed and hugged.

"Hi, uh, how are you?" asked Connor.

Jess winced.

"How are we? Mate, the country's being attacked by monsters! How the hell do you think we are?" came an agitated reply.

"Sorry. We've been cut off. We're trapped in the ARC."

"What the hell is the ARC?"

"Um, that's top secret."

"Top bloody secret, is it? Look, buddy, I'm trying to get to the authorities, so buzz off!"

The contact ended, and Connor said, "OK, not very polite."

"Connor, maybe you should..." began Jess.

"Hello... come in...hello..." said a different voice, through static.

"I read you," said Connor, fiddling with the radio to get a better connection.

"Identify again."

"This is the ARC, come in," said Connor, smiling at Jess.

"This is the royal army. Hold please."

Connor exchanged looks with Jess. She sent a tech for the others.

"Hello...are you there?" asked Connor after a few minutes.

"Connor? Is that you Temple?"

"Lester!" cried Connor.

Jess squealed and ran to him

"Well, I hear Miss Parker. She sounds well."

Connor laughed. "We're holding our own."

"Good, glad to hear it. Are the others with you?"

In incredibly good timing, the other team members ran in.

"It's Lester!" cried Jess, excitedly.

They all smiled. Connor held the radio up for Matt.

"How are you?" asked Matt into the radio.

"Fine, for being pinned underneath my own facility," said Lester. "We have a sticky situation out here, we've beaten the predators back for now, and shut down the anomaly, again. The darn thing is frightfully unstable. We're going to attempt to move back in, and try to get into the ARC. Not to sound patronizing, but why can't you get out through the loading bay, or other exits?"

"Lock down was triggered by the crash," said Jess, "even when we had full power, I couldn't over ride it. We think we have to re-program the whole system."

"We've been working on it," said Connor.

"I see," said Lester.

"How many predators are out there?" asked Matt.

"Too many" said Lester. "Good work with the signal and the emergency vehicles by the way. Saved a lot of lives."

Jess smiled.

"What about other incursions?" asked Becker.

"Doing the best we can," said Lester. "People are staying indoors, so that helps. We could use trained reinforcements."

Becker smiled.

"Becker and his men are ready," said Matt.

"Good man," said Lester. "All right, we're going to fire the signal up and move on the ARC."

"When?" asked Connor.

"Now, if that's convenient, Temple. I would hate to interrupt your breakfast."

They all laughed, and it felt good.

"We missed you," said Abby.

"Thank you. You know what they say, I'm always with you, in spirit, but it is better to be alive and kicking."

Matt chuckled. "Ready when you are. We're almost through on our side."

"Good, good," said Lester. "See you shortly. Have my office cleaned, will you?"

"That might take a while," said Jess.

"Bloody creatures. Why is it always my office? Lester out."

The ARC team smiled. Jess hugged Abby. The sound of their leader's voice and his usual sarcasm invigorated them all.

"Let's get some fresh air in this place," said Becker.

Matt smiled and nodded, and they, Abby and Emily headed to Ops.

After 21 hours, the ARC was opened to the outside.

Becker and Matt drunk in the cool, fresh air.

"Finally," said Becker.

"How are you?" asked a construction worker.

"We're good. Any signs of movement out here?" asked Matt.

"No, whatever those things are, they aren't here, so I'm happy," said the worker.

Matt laughed. "You and me both."

"Let's see about making the hole a bit bigger," said the man.

Carefully, debris was moved and a hole big enough for three or four groan men appeared.

"Thank goodness," said Abby, breathing. "I was beginning to feel like a mole."

The three ARC members stood on the wreckage, and then noticed movement down below. A man, in a worn and dusty suit was waving.

"Lester!" cried Abby.

"Miss Matiland! Good to hear you!"

"You too!"

"Get on up here, Lester. You abandoned ship," said Matt, causing Becker to smirk.

"How dare you! I did not! I was removed," said Lester, gingerly climbing up to them, "by stretcher, in fact.

Beside Lester was an older, slightly bigger man. Both he and Lester wore hard hats.

"How do lads do?" asked the man. "General Augin, Augie."

"Nice to meet you sir," said Becker, saluting.

Augie smiled. "Captain Becker, I assume," said Augie, out-climbing Lester and reaching them first. "I've heard fine things about you, all of you. I'm amazed at your daily jobs."

Finally Lester appeared, huffing, and Matt helped him up. Lester moved inside the ARC and gasped.

"What have you lot done to my ARC!" he yelled.

Becker, Abby, and Matt smiled.

"Lester!" squealed Jess, running to him and hugging him.

"Nice to see you, Jess. Dear lord, young lady, where are your shoes?"

"Ask my boyfriend. Come on, to the command center," she said. "We have work to do." She took his hand and led him through debris to the labs.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, Ops."

"You've remodeled!" he cried.

"Funny," said Jess, as they walked out of the destroyed Ops. "We couldn't do anything here, so we moved to where we could."

Emily greeted him with a hug, as did Connor.

"So, we don't have all communications up, and we're only getting a small fraction of footage on our monitors," said Connor.

"Why are we in such bad light?"

"We're doing what we can," said Emily.

Augie piped up. "Crews have been working non-stop, and I assure you, the ARC is priority. You should have all the power you need soon."

"Good," said Connor. "Connor Temple."

Augie smiled and shook his hand. "So your the genius."

Connor blushed. "Yeah."

Lester shook his head. "We need answers. Why so many anomalies?"

"It's natural," said Matt. "Believe it or not, this is actually the earth evening out convergence."

"Why are they so concentrated on London?" asked Augie.

"Are they?" asked Jess. "We didn't know."

"There have been isolated anomalies all over the world," said Lester, "but by far, we are the hardest hit."

"Can't say for sure," said Matt. "Could be because this is where Burton's anomaly was."

Connor hung his head.

"Old news," said Lester, patting Connor on the shoulder. "We need locking devices, people and weapons."

"We've been preparing," said Abby.

They walked back to the wreckage and pointed to the lined up locking devices, EMDs, and other guns.

"We're ready," said Matt.

Lester smiled, and turned to Augie. "Did I tell you?"

"You did," said Augie with a smile. "They are efficient."

"Right, well, get to it," said Lester.

Matt smiled. "We could use help deciding where to go."

"I've got maps with the worst incursions," said Augie.

The men studied the maps.

"Watts can take a squad and help at the Royal gardens," said Becker.

"Two squads can assist the army and take back communication and utilities," said Matt.

"Take back?' It sounds like a war," said Jess.

"I'm afraid it is, Miss," said Augie. "I'd like some more men to help patrol from street to street. Some creatures are bound to be hiding."

"Agreed," said Becker.

"We've got predator movement," said Jess.

The men went to her monitor.

"Damn it," said Augie. "Looks like you'll be starting here."

The men ran out with Augie.

Jess heard Becker barking orders.

"Set up a line of defense! Nothing gets in the ARC!"

Ops was a few corridors from the lab where Jess was set up. The sounds of fighting were closer than they'd ever been. It hit Jess that she was dangerously close to the front lines.

Becker had left an EMD at the makeshift ADD for emergency. Jess eyed it. She really wished he was with her. She heard his voice, but it was alongside gunfire, and creature calls. She was terrified for him.

"Hold your positions!" she heard.

Close predator growls.

"Watch it! They're moving on the right!" cried Matt.

"Why aren't they stunned?" asked Becker.

Connor yelled, "The signal must not be reaching them. We don't have a proper system here any longer to transmit it.

Jess brought up the sound system schematics. They were all totally wrecked just where they were needed. She could blare it out of nearby transmitters, but she didn't have enough power.

"Bruce," she cried.

The engineer appeared.

"We need power. I need to broadcast that signal."

"We're working as fast as we can."

She nodded. The situation was desperate. She was glad she had only one monitor. The predators kept coming, and now they were climbing the mountain of debris.

It would be a bloodbath, and very near her.

"I need something. Anything to play that signal," she muttered. She had all the systems patched together, all she needed was power.

The predators were close, they'd be near enough to pounce the soldiers soon. They were playing tag with them, moving at lightning speed as they crept, so firepower missed.

Then she saw the gray begin to overtake the ARC people. She prayed for the power to come on.

Lester narrowly ducked a predator.

Emily shot and missed.

Becker's second in command was torn to pieces.

Augie blasted a predator from a soldier.

Another soldier was dragged away.

Connor stayed by Abby's side. Abby fired and missed

Becker shot a predator, one of the few hits.

Matt pushed Augie down and saved his life.

Then Jess heard a scream. At the same instant she saw the image. A predator jumped on black figure.

Jess went pale and her heart stopped as the team screamed.

"Becker!"

He was gone, physically dragged from the wreckage.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Armageddon

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Through series 5

Description: After convergence, anomalies are frequent. Several anomalies hit around the ARC causing destruction and death. Is this the end?

Disclaimer: I write only for fun. I appreciate that I did not create Primeval or the characters. I am only borrowing them for entertainment, and nothing else.

Chapter Seven, Armageddon

Jess screamed but no sound came out.

Then the lights all came on, and a shrill, high-pitched hum went out. The predators froze as the signal poured out of every ARC speaker close by.

The soldiers and staff quickly dispatched all the predators.

Jess bravely stayed at her station, directing troops and guiding rescue.

Her heart was gone.

"Where is he?" she heard Connor cry.

Then she heard several voices call, "Becker?"

"Jess, do you see him?" asked Matt.

Jess tried to answer. Finally she found her voice. "No."

"He's a fighter," said Connor, descending the mountain, searching.

"We shall find him," said Emily.

"No," said Lester.

They all stared.

"I'm sorry. We have a city to purge from creatures. We can't afford more delays."

"He's right," said Matt. He turned to the forces. "Move out, as Becker would order."

They nodded and moved. The soldiers wore hard, focused faces that masked their pain.

"No new anomalies," said Jess, in an ultra-controlled tone.

"Good," said Matt. "Hang in there Jess. It' isn't over."

"He'll probably come riding in on a tank," said Lester.

"Probably" she said, through tears. "Air forces report pterosaurs contained. Crocodilian sighting near the Thames Reinforcements requested in residential areas. Stand by for direction."

Abby appeared next to her. She put her hand on her shoulder, but Jess kept performing her job. "Communications are restored to Downing Street. The minister is requesting a briefing Lester."

"Tell him I'll be there as soon as I locate my head of security."

Jess cried. "I thought...other priorities."

"Indeed, but I myself shall look for him, Jess," said Lester. "We shall find him. I promise."

The next few hours were a blur for Jess. She dispatched personnel with what equipment they had to various incursions across London.

The search for Becker continued. Lester led maintenance, medics, and volunteers who were supposed to be resting. They picked through the wreckage and bodies, looking for survivors.

"We have a survivor!"

Jess caught her breath.

"It's not one of ours. He's wearing an army insignia."

Jess's heart fell.

"I have another deceased body."

Jess nearly died.

"It's corporal Ali."

Jess felt horrible that she was relieved.

"I've got something. I need help, he's buried!"

Jess waited painful seconds.

Then she heard Lester's voice, "It's Becker. Jess, he's alive! I need medics now!"

Jess broke down, sobbing into her hands.

A tech relieved her and she ran to the wreckage, standing out of the way, as Becker was carried up and past her.

He was unconscious, his face dirty, his chest covered in blood.

Lester put his arm around her and they followed Becker to medical.

Hours passed, and dusk fell. The teams of soldiers, workers, and rescue personnel were still out, all over the city.

Jess remained in medical.

Around 10 pm, some of the ARC forces were returning, to recharge their EMDs and themselves.

Becker's soldiers wandered in desperate for information. They'd sit for a while, then Lester ordered them to rest and eat. They'd be called back out before dawn, he knew.

The team returned also and went right to Jess' side. They stayed as long as they could, but other needs called them all away. Matt had rounds to make, the ADD to check, and soldiers to coordinate with. Abby was needed in the menagerie. Emily and Connor stayed with Jess and Lester.

Connor, though, had a mystery to solve. The anomaly in the ARC car park kept re-opening with more predators. He and Lester discussed it, in whispers and away from Jess.

"It's almost like someone's opening it deliberately," whispered Connor.

"I can't post guards on it," said Lester. "They'll get eaten." He nervously eyed Jess.

"I've sent portable audio equipment to the anomaly," said Connor. "We'll blow them back through with sound and the signal."

"Brilliant," said Lester.

"It was Jess' idea," said Connor.

Jess sat, her hands clenched together, with Emily's arm around her.

Finally, a doctor appeared.

He smiled. "Once again, the captain beats the odds. Believe it or not, despite a severe bite to the abdomen, the damage was not as bad as we thought."

"What took so long then?" asked Lester.

The doctor was taken aback. "Sorry, we are operating in grim circumstances. Power failures, shortage of supplies, not too mention we're exhausted."

"Forgive me," said Lester. "I'm sure you've been swamped."

"It hasn't been easy. Injured just keep coming."

"Again, I apologize."

"He'll be OK?" asked Jess.

The doctor took her hand. "Yes, but you should go and see him. He's been muttering your name in his delirium."

She sobbed with relief, and followed a medic inside.

"Doctor, I will get you some relief," said Lester.

"Thank you, but we need fresh supplies even more urgently, especially blood."

"I'll get right on it," said Lester. "You have my word."

The doctor nodded.

Inside medical, injured people were everywhere. Jess found Becker in a quiet area of the harried section. She took his hand.

He moved.

"Sh. It's alright," she whispered.

"Jess?"

"I'm here."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Jess."

She smiled, but tears fell. "I won't leave you. Ever."

He held her hand tightly. "I thought I was gone."

"Me too."

"I love you, Jess."

She cried, but smiled. "I love you too, Becker."

He chuckled, but then winced.

"Easy, captain," she said. "You're hurt."

"Its...just a scratch," he said with a grin.

She laughed. "That's not what the medic said."

"A bite then."

She laughed harder, and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Don't ever scare me like that."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," said Jess.

Connor quietly interrupted. "Still with us, Action Man?"

"Yeah," said Becker.

"Good. I'm glad, really. I have to go,and figure out how to shut the predator anomaly."

"That would be a good thing, Connor," said Becker.

Connor smiled. "I'll come back, soon as I can."

"Good luck," said Becker.

Connor left, and was replaced by Matt.

"Where have you been?" asked Jess.

"Freeing a college campus from terror birds. Took a while," he said, with a grin. "How are you?"

Becker groaned. "A little scratched."

"Don't listen to him. It's a bad bite, and could have been worse," said Jess. "He is out of commission," she said, looking fiercely at Becker. "You hear me?"

Becker laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

"We'll manage without him," said Matt, giving Becker a teasing smile. "Lester wants to pop in, but he's got his hands full."

"More creatures?" asked Jess.

"The human variety," said Lester, entering. "Restored communication has its drawbacks." He looked at Becker, a small hint of relief on his face. He recovered quickly. Formally he said, " Nice to have you back, Captain."

"Thanks," said Becker. "Thanks for looking after Jess." Jess nodded and smiled appreciatively.

Lester looked slightly embarrassed, but nodded. He cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me. I have an incursion of blood-thirsty bureaucrats to deal with." He gave a small smile to the couple, and walked out, yelling into his mobile.

"I'm truly sorry that the Queen's prize roses were trampled. Offer my condolences. Perhaps she'd like to send hers for the people I've lost!"

Jess raised her eyebrows. She saw that look on Becker's face. Lester's remark about losses had hit Becker.

"We've lost a lot," she said gently, "but there are more of us still here."

"How many?" he asked.

Jess frowned. He was wounded, and didn't need stress, but she knew he wouldn't be satisfied unless he got an answer.

"I honestly don't know. I do know, however, that we have one more survivor than I feared." She smiled, holding back grateful tears.

Matt smiled. "You're in good hands. I'll look back in on ya later," he said, and left.

Becker held out his hand, and Jess took it. He sighed, and smiled at her, and beckoned her to sit next to him on the bed. Carefully, she did, avoiding his injuries, and they rubbed their heads tenderly together.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Armageddon, Chapter Eight

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: PG, some innuedos and violence

Spoilers: Through series 5

Description: After convergence, anomalies are frequent. Several anomalies hit around the ARC causing destruction and death. Is this the end?

Disclaimer: I right only for fun. I appreciate that I did not create Primeval or the characters. I am only borrowing them for entertainment, and nothing else.

Chapter Eight, Armageddon

After a while, Abby and Emily stopped in to see how Becker was doing.

Becker was impatient for news.

"Go ahead, tell him," said Jess. "He'll be a nuisance until you do."

Abby chuckled. "Well, for starters, the numbers of creatures loose in the city are dwindling. They're either killed, sent back through anomalies, or sent here," said Abby.

"We're receiving creatures?" asked Becker.

Abby smiled. "Giant holes in the side make it easier," she teased. "Actually we've finally got the loading bay running . My staff are grateful they're actually doing the jobs they were trained for. They were happy to lend a hand during the emergency, of course, but now they're starting to feel like things are getting normal again."

Becker nodded.

Jess's stomach rumbled.

"Oh, dear, we have a creature in here," teased Emily.

Jess blushed and laughed.

"Get her out of here," said Becker. Jess looked unhappy. "Only for a bit, Jess," he said. "You've been here for hours, and I bet you were outside waiting before that."

"She was a wreck."

"Abby..." scolded Jess.

"Abby is correct. Jess was a wreck," said Emily.

Becker laughed. "Go get something to eat, Jess, then come back." He looked seriously at her. "You have to promise to come back."

She giggled and kissed him. "I promise."

"And promise to chew, not swallow your food in a hurry," he added.

She laughed more. "I promise to chew."

Abby smiled and took Jess' hand leading her out of medical.

"Emily, how are things, really?" asked Becker.

Emily looked at him. "Bad," she said, "but improving."

Becker nodded. "Good. Thanks, Emily."

She smiled and nodded.

The ladies went to the canteen/makeshift sleeping quarters. Lester was on the side with tables crammed together. The other side was lined with rows of cots. Almost all of them were occupied.

The canteen staff, like the rest of the ARC, operated magnificently during the emergency. They helped outside the canteen when needed, assisting injured, looking for missing colleagues. They went into 'hotel mode,' tending to the cots, offering blankets, and even talking with strained, frightened co-workers, comforting them.

Of course, they cooked and served food. It was not business as usual. Service was buffet style, leftovers were served, and for once, liquor was served openly.

Lester was sipping brandy at the moment.

Now that the ARC was beginning to get back on track, a nice dinner was served. Steak and kidney pie, macaroni and cheese, soup and hot sandwiches. The servers brought the food to the weary soldiers, and some of them even helped bandage minor wounds the stubborn soldiers did not want to bother medical with.

The TLC was heart-warming.

"How is Captain Becker?" asked the canteen employees.

Jess beamed. "Ornery."

Abby laughed.

"I do not understand this word," said Emily.

"It means Becker is being a pain," said Abby.

Jess nodded.

"Ah," said Emily. The servers laughed.

Jess and the ladies sat with Lester.

"Aren't you eating?" asked Abby.

Lester shook his head. "Food would not stay down at the moment," he said. "I will try later, perhaps."

The women nodded.

"Are you really being bothered by your superiors?" asked Jess.

Lester smiled. "Its reassuring, actually. Once the government stops acting concerned and helping each other, you know we're getting back to normal."

They all laughed.

"Don't worry, Jess," said Lester kindly. "I'll be fine. Humans I can deal with."

Jess smiled.

"How is Becker?" he asked

"Grumbling to get back to his men," she said, with a smile.

Lester chuckled. "Good man."

"He's going to stay where he is," said Jess.

"That is a daunting challenge, Jess," said Emily.

The others laughed.

"He will, don't worry," said Jess with a snicker.

Her companions smiled.

Lester downed the last of his brandy. "If you will excuse me, ladies. I'm going to medical. I have good news for the doctors, supplies and reinforcements should be here by noon tomorrow, or today, rather.." He winked at Jess. "I'll check in on Becker."

"He'll be grateful," said Jess. "They all will be."

"Indeed. I'll tell Becker you're pining for him in his absence."

Jess giggled, nearly choking as she ate.

Lester smirked and left.

Matt staggered in. Emily ran to him.

"I'm fine, just exhausted," he said. "The lads are doing a wonderful job. I don't mean to put down the other soldiers, but our people are the experts."

Abby nodded. "How is it out there?"

Matt sighed. "Heavy casualties across London, less throughout the country," he said.

They all looked solemn, and hung their heads.

"Is it only the UK?" asked Abby.

"No, by the reports that are coming in, but so far, byy comparison, we've had many more anomalies and incursions."

"Why?" asked Emily.

"That's for Connor to figure out," he said, then he yawned.

"You are going to bed," said Emily.

He nodded. She laid him in a cot, then laid next to him.

Jess smiled at the couple. "I don't know what I would have done, if..." she whispered.

Abby squeezed her hand. "Don't go there, Jess." She smiled. "You don't have to, your man is safe and sound, mostly, in medical."

Jess, tears forming, nodded. "I know."

Abby smiled. "Will you be alright? I'd like to check on Connor."

"Of course. I'm going right back to Becker as soon as I'm finished."

Abby nodded, and hugged her sideways, then left to find Connor.

Jess finished her soup, threw the trash away, and looked over at Matt and Emily, asleep together. She smiled, and went back to her own love.

Becker had his eyes closed, and though she tip-toed, he smiled as she approached.

"How do you do that? I'm not even wearing shoes."

He smiled. "I know when you're nearby."

"Aw," she said, carefully crawling in beside him. "Are you alright? Am I hurting you? I can move."

He quickly grabbed her in his arm, wincing a little at the pain. "No, you can't," he said.

She giggled, and they cuddled as best they could.

They sighed in unison, happy to be together.

Dawn in the UK, and the ARC functioned as normally as possible. Matt checked in with every department. He gave words of encouragement, and sent stubborn workers off to rest and eat. He saw to the EMDs, locking devices, and other special equipment.

General Augie and his men were stationed with the ARC temporarily. They coordinated their forces and led with recovery efforts. They were alert and cautious, but so far no new anomalies were detected.

Augie arranged for top computer people to work with Jess, who was dragged literally, away from Becker. They were fixing the main ADD, lying unused and forgotten in damaged Ops. Work was finally able to begin on repairs to the main wall in Ops, but Lester's office was still low on the list of priorities.

He made do with a table in the canteen, next to the emergency liquor.

Connor and his team were still working on why the anomaly in the ARC car park would not stay closed. They had no answers yet.

Emily was given the most grim task, which she handled well. She made a new list of ARC personnel, and gave the news to Lester and Matt.

"One third of ARC personnel missing, injured, or dead," she said.

Matt shook his head, and Lester took a swig of whiskey.

"It could have been much worse," said Matt.

"I know," said Lester. "It is bad enough, though."

Matt nodded.

"I do not know how many are missing or dead in London."

"It's going to be bad, I fear," said Lester.

"It is," said Augie, walking in and swiping Lester's whiskey. "It would have been worse without the ARC, and I'll tell anyone you want that."

Lester smiled. "I will take you up on that," he said. "So, how do we move from here?"

Augie shrugged. "Continue rescue, recovery, and cleanup. Be on alert."

"For what," said Lester. It wasn't a question. He knew no one had the exact answer.

"Right," said Augie. "For what?"

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Rated PG/Teen for violence and innuendos

Spoilers through and including series 5

Chapter Nine, Armageddon

Lester, Matt and Augie walked into Ops. It was a hectic place, with lots of noise from all the repairs. The ADD was being repaired and reprogrammed.

"How's it coming Jess?"

"Would you people stop asking me that?" snapped the young woman.

Lester's eyebrows went up, and Matt laughed.

"Someone's grouchy," said Lester.

Connor, fiddling with the back of the ADD laughed. "She misses Becky Baby."

"Connor!" she snapped.

"Right, sorry," he said. "I meant Captain Becky Baby."

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"All right you two," said Matt. "Why don't you take a break, Jess. You look horrible."

"Of course I do! I haven't changed my clothes in two days!"

"Ew," said Connor.

"Go home, Jess, change, eat, and then come back, quickly," said Matt.

"Is it safe to let her out alone?" asked Lester.

"No," said Augie. "Ordinary citizens pushed beyond their limits are often powder kegs. Add the usual bad element and creatures...I'll send one of my men with her."

Jess stared at them. She felt the tears starting. "I can't even go home without an armed escort? Where are we living now?"

Lester patted her shoulder. "It's just until things calm down. They always do. Why don't you get some clothes, and some of your frilly, girly things and bring them here. Just like a weekend away."

He smiled, but it didn't help.

"A weekend away," she said, "at Armageddon Hotel."

Matt smirked. "It'll be alright Jess."

Jess nodded, and a young man, Lieutenant Rast, drove her home. Jess didn't know what to expect.

There were lots of uniforms on the streets, and ordinary citizens trying to go about their business. They had no trouble getting to Jess' place, and everything looked fine, inside and out.

"I'm glad there's no damage," said Jess.

"It's like a tornado, Miss Parker, some places are completely unharmed, and others two or three doors down are completely demolished," said Rast.

"That's terrible."

Jess started nervously throwing clothes in a bag, but then she saw a pink dress, one of Becker's favorites, and began to sob. She took a deep breath, and calmed herself.

"Do we need to be in a hurry?" she asked.

"I don't think so," said Rast. "I've got my comm on, and there are no disruptions or riots nearby."

"Are there other places?"

"Afraid so. It's sporadic, like I said."

"Oh."

"Take your time Miss Parker. We're safe."

"Alright," she said. Jess dumped the mismatched clothes out of the bag. She picked up the pink dress, and selected other outfits she knew Becker liked. She folded them neatly and placed them in the bag. She filled her large makeup case with toiletries, a hair dryer, some hair things, perfume and as much makeup as she could cram in it.

Jess lugged the case and duffel bag out of her bedroom, and Rast took them from her.

Jess sighed. "We're in a state of emergency, and I'm concerned with looking pretty for my boyfriend," she said.

Rast chuckled. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it, and if you promise not to repeat this to him, so will I."

She laughed. "I feel like I'm being silly."

"No, you're craving a normal life. We all are. It's not silly at all. I would make sure you've got things like prescription medicine, though."

She laughed. "No medicine, but there are a few things my life depends on." She raided her bedside table, the table by the couch, and the cupboard in her kitchen.

"Got them," she said, holding the precious chocolate bars to her chest. "Can't live without it," she said, offering the lieutenant one.

Rast laughed. "I wouldn't think of depriving you of even one, but thanks."

She smiled. "I think I'm ready. My laptop and ipod are at the ARC."

They headed to the car.

"Jess!" cried a woman's voice. An elderly woman, hugging a white, fluffy cat close, came running from next door.

"Mrs. Bannerton."

The woman looked frightened. The cat looked hungry.

"Are you alright?"

Mrs. Bannerton nodded. "I was worried for you. I...there are things out in the streets."

"Yes, Ma'am," said the Lieutenant, putting Jess' bags in the car, "but we're taking care of them."

Jess nodded. "You'll be alright. Stay in your home."

"Are you leaving?"

"I have to stay at work, Mrs. Bannerton. Do you need anything?"

Miss Bannerton didn't answer, but looked embarrassed.

"Ma'am, do have electricity and food?" asked Rast.

"I have electricity now, yes."

Jess looked at the woman, clinging to her cat.

"Let me see what I have in the kitchen," said Jess, walking back to her house. "I don't have much."

"She likes her takeaway," said Mrs. Bannerton.

Rast smiled, and he followed Mrs. B and Jess back inside Jess' house.

"Oh! I still have some cat food from when I fed Rocko while you visited your son," said Jess.

"I haven't been able to reach him," said Mrs. B.

"The phones are overwhelmed," said Jess. "Should be fine in a day or two."

"I hope he isn't fool enough to try to travel here," said Mrs. Bannerton.

"Don't worry," said Rast. "If he is, he'll run into plenty of troops and peace keepers who'll help him get here safely."

Jess found a nearly full bag of cat food, and Rocko nearly dived inside. "Is your water working?" she asked Mrs. B. She nodded.

"Good. OK, let's see. I have some tea. You like tea. I don't trust this marmalade, not if the fridge was off. The bread is getting stale."

"It'll be fine as toast dear," said Mrs. B. "It's very kind of you."

"Don't be silly. We look after each other. I'd take you to work with me if I could," Jess said. She rummaged around her kitchen. "I have a tin of sardines. Why do I have a tin of sardines?"

Mrs. B smiled. Jess went on, digging in cupboards, "Microwave popcorn, microwave noodles, half a box of granola bars, a box of biscuits, and a couple of energy drinks." She surveyed the provisions. "This is pitiful," said Jess.

"It's fine, and it will help," said Mrs. B. "I'm truly grateful.

"I have to have more, something nutritious." She stood still, thinking. "I have soup. I know it. It's in the bottom cupboard." Jess dropped to the floor, digging in the cupboard.

"I knew it! Three cans of soup. What else is in here?" Then she actually crawled into the cabinet. "Aha! Canned tuna! I better check the date, yep, it's good. Oh, there are three more! Yay!"

Mrs. B. chuckled at the young woman. "You are a precious jewel, Jess."

Jess smiled as she got up from the floor. She loaded the food into a shopping bag.

"And just to show how much I like you...two bars of chocolate," said Jess, adding them to the bag with the rest. "I wish I had more food to give you."

"It's enough. I'm very grateful," she said, and she hugged Jess.

"Don't! I'm gross," said Jess.

"Never, Jess. You're an angel. It's absolutely angelic of you to help me."

"I'm happy to help. I might also be able to get some stuff from work, too."

"If you can, Miss Parker, I'll bring it to her. I'm going to check on you tonight, Mrs. Bannerton, if I'm free."

Jess could have kissed the lieutenant then.

"You don't have to," she said. "I would be relieved, though."

Rast smiled. "I'll pass your name on to the patrols too. It's their job to check on people and keep them safe."

Mrs. B teared up a little.

Jess held her hand. "I'm going to give you my torches, some candles and matches, just in case, and my emergency scanner/radio. It runs on batteries. I think I have some of those too."

Rast, Jess, and Mrs. B lugged the emergency supplies back to Mrs. Bannerton's.

"Stay inside, lock the windows, and doors," said Rast.

Mrs. B nodded.

"I'll call later, I promise," said Jess, kissing her cheek. "Bye, Rocko." She petted Rocko's head, and he purred.

"I'll be seeing you, Mrs. Bannerton, and if I can't make it, I'll send another officer. They'll use my name, Ben Rast. If they don't, don't open the door," said Rast.

Mrs. B nodded, closed and locked the door after them.

On the way to the ARC, Jess said, "You're a sweetheart, lieutenant."

"Thank you, Miss Parker. Please don't tell your boyfriend though. I've heard things..."

Jess laughed. "He'd agree with me," she said. Rast smiled.

They walked into Ops, through a hastily fastened door, and Jess took her things from Rast.

"Thanks again."

"Anytime," said Rast. "I will look in on Mrs. Bannerton."

"Thank you," said Jess.

He nodded, and left.

Jess sighed. Looking at her few things did make her feel a little better. The locker rooms and showers had been damaged by the incursions, so she kept her things in Connor's lab.

Abby looked jealously at Jess' things.

"Do you think we could run home too?" she asked no one in particular.

"I'm sure you could," said Jess.

"Yeah," said Connor. "We aren't prisoners. Although, I do need to figure these anomalies out."

"I'll ask Augie," said Jess, "and not just for you. Everyone here would work better if they had a chance to check on their homes and get some stuff."

"That's a good idea," said Connor.

"And very thoughtful," said Abby, hugging Jess.

"Oh, don't get close, I'm disgusting," said Jess.

Abby rolled her eyes. "No worse than the rest of us."

Connor smiled. "There's a shower down in the chemistry lab, Jess," he said.

"Thanks," said Jess. She stared at her fresh clothes.

"Trying to decide which Becker would like?" teased Abby.

Jess blushed. "Stop it."

Abby and Connor both chuckled.

"As soon as Jess Parker is strolling down the halls looking like a fashionista, we'll all feel better," said Abby.

"Here, here," replied Connor with a smirk.

Two new voices added, "Amen," and "That's very true."

Jess turned to see Matt and Lester standing in the doorway.

Jess laughed.

"I'm glad to see the two of you," said Jess. "My trip home has me thinking."

"Oh, Lord," said Lester.

Jess ignored him. "You need to let everyone go home, not all at once, obviously."

"Oh, I do?" asked Lester.

"Yes," said Jess. "They've been locked in here, terrified. They need to go home, and check in on their lives."

"She has a point, James," said Matt. "If for no other reason than peace of mind."

Lester looked skeptical. "I suppose the immediate dangers are dealt with. As long as they go in small groups, and return promptly, in case of more disaster."

"Don't even say that," said Connor.

Everyone mumbled agreement.

"Very well, Parker, you may start sending people home, briefly, and with escort."

"Right," she said. "As soon as I freshen up."

She picked an outfit, got her toiletries and makeup kit, and went off to make herself gorgeous.

Lester stood speechless. "That's a priority?"

Matt laughed. "Apparently, yes," said Matt. "We all keep sane in different ways. For Jess Parker it's through fashion."

Abby laughed.

Lester murmured. "I suppose. Anderson, make sure everyone understands that they are all still on emergency status."

"No one's going to think otherwise," said Matt.

Lester nodded, and left.

"I'd like to go next," said Abby.

"I'll stay here," said Connor.

Matt nodded. "I'll get someone to escort you Abby. Tell Jess to find me when she's done."

Abby nodded.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Another long chapter...This chapter is where I try to write myself out of the hole I've dug, or in other words, why is the one anomaly in the ARC car park not closing? I start to address that problem here. I'm still not quite happy with the explanation. More of the answer I came up with in other chapters. It looks like there will be 14 chapters total. Thanks.

Chapter Ten, Armageddon

Becker lied in the medical bed, staring at the ceiling. He was bored and he missed Jess. He was tired of listening to other patients. He began plotting his escape.

"Becker?" said a soft voice. He looked up.

Jess was a radiant vision. She was freshly showered, her long hair shining beneath a gold ribbon. She wore one of his favorite short dresses. I was pink and gently hugged her curves. Today she wore it with a gold belt. She wasn't as tall, because her shoes didn't have high heels. They were bright, attention-getting red.

"I'm wearing shoes again, Captain. In your weakened condition, I'd like to see you wrestle them off me now," she said, defiantly.

He smirked. "If I was to wrestle anything off you, it wouldn't be the shoes."

She blushed bright red. "Becker!" she cried, as he laughed.

Then she skipped over to him, threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair, and slowly removed his lips from hers.

"You look beautiful," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Wait. You weren't wearing this before," he said, then it dawned on him. "You went home?"

"Calm down. I didn't go alone, one of Augie's men took me. I was ordered home, actually. The ARC demands me fashionable, apparently."

Becker laughed. "OK. Don't do it again."

"I'm not stupid, Becker. I know it's still dangerous. There were lots of soldiers on the streets."

"It's an emergency, Jess."

"I know. You know my neighbor, Mrs. Bannerton? She looked so scared, and lonely. I hated leaving her."

"She'll be fine. It shouldn't be too much longer, then things will get back to normal."

"I hope so. Relief units are already out. Other parts of the country are sending. It's just, how many other Mrs. Bannerton's are out there? It makes me sad."

"I know. You did what you could. Sometimes we have help one person at a time."

Jess nodded. "I feel so bad. I didn't think of her."

"You've been busy."

"And worried about you, Captain." She leaned in for another loving kiss.

"I'm glad we're together," said Jess.

"It is convenient," said Becker. "I don't have to run across country, chucking monsters aside to find you."

She beamed. "You would too, wouldn't you?"

"You better believe it," he said, pulling her onto the bed. They cat, cuddling for a short while.

Jess sighed. "I'd love to stay here doing this," she said with a grin, as he kissed her, and nibbled on her neck, "but I have an ADD to fix." She pushed gently away, Becker groaning.

"You can't leave me here," he whined. "I'm going bonkers."

Jess laughed, putting her red shoes on, and straightening her clothes. "Sorry. You're out of commission, remember?" she asked.

He groaned again. "Just let me make a few rounds."

"No."

"Clean guns then."

"No."

"Direct my men from this bed?"

"No, Becker. You're hurt, and you are staying here and mending," she said, firmly. "End of discussion."

"Where was the discussion, Jess?" he asked as she left. "I missed the discussion!"

Night was falling, and Jess was feeling slightly proud of herself. The staff members seemed much happier since many were allowed to go home. Even the ones with families were grateful, even if it was heart-wrenching to leave them and come back to the ARC.

Family members were a touchy subject. Everyone had someone to worry about. Now that the immediate dangers were settling, people were anxious to find loved ones.

This is what Lester, Augie and Jess were discussing.

"I've obtained a list from hospitals of people identified as in their care. They have lots of John and Jane Does though," said Jess.

"Not uncommon during disaster," said Augie solemnly.

"How about the missing?" asked Lester, with a pause, he added, "and the dead?"

Jess sighed. "Too little information at this point. No one can confirm."

"Not even my staff," said Augie. "We are trying. There is too much confusion, too many lines of communication down."

Lester nodded. "Also common for a major crisis, I'm afraid."

"I've been distributing whatever lists I get. I'm a bit uncomfortable, though, they're hardly confirmed at this point. People are just so hungry for information."

"I know, Jess. Distribute what comes in," Lester said. "Let them know it's an unorganized mess at this point."

"They know already," she said, causing Augie to grin. She looked at Lester. "There are families displaced," she said. " Our people are wondering where their loved ones will go," she told him.

Lester was quiet. "Send the names to relief agencies. I'm sorry, but that's all we can do for now. Our jobs are to close the anomalies and secure the creatures. Other people will have to handle the injured and homeless. For now."

Jess looked at him. He was clearly unhappy, but he had a point.

"Can I pass the information on to Augie's patrols?" asked Jess, biting her lip. She knew Lester wanted to help. That wasn't the problem. The problem was, that there was too much to do.

Lester sighed. He looked to Augie, "I'll pass this question on to you, old man."

Augie smiled. "Pass the names along, but make sure everyone understands that our priority right now is to keep law and order."

Jess nodded. "Thanks," she said softly.

Augie nodded.

Jess bit her lip again. "Lester, I, uh, my neighbor...she's old and on her own. I gave her the food I had in my house. Could I send some stuff to her, from the canteen?"

Lester's face became agitated. "I just said that we are not in the relief business."

Jess winced.

Lester sighed. "Still, we can't turn our backs. Give her name to the relief workers."

She nodded.

The Lester sighed again. "If you send someone home, and they travel in her direction, I suppose the world won't be destroyed by dropping off food to an old lady."

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded, and left.

Augie chuckled. He leaned down to Jess and whispered, "He thinks he's the one in charge."

Jess smiled. Augie laughed again, and followed his old friend.

A few hours later, Lester walked back into Ops.

Connor and Jess squealed in delight, high-fived each other, and hugged everyone in Ops.

"What's the meaning of this party?" asked Lester, sadly sitting on a damaged chair where his office should have been.

Jess and Connor smiled.

"The ADD is repaired," said Jess.

"Really?" asked Lester.

Connor beamed. "Yes, really. We are up and running."

"Let's hope we get no business," said Lester.

Connor and Jess' faces fell briefly, but nodded.

"Well, I guess I can go back to my lab now and work out why the anomaly won't close."

Jess smiled. "Some reward, huh?"

Connor laughed.

"Take a comm," she said.

He did, and left Ops.

About half an hour later, Matt dropped by Connor's lab.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Damn it!" yelled Connor.

"That bad?"

Connor buried his head in his hands. "I don't know what else to do. I can't figure out why the anomaly in the car park won't go away."

Matt sighed. "Any theories?"

"No."

Connor was frustrated and tired.

"Break?" suggested Matt.

"It won't help. I've taken breaks. I can't come up with an answer."

Connor had the portable ADD running. Suddenly it lit up.

"No. No!" he cried.

The pair watched helplessly as the ADD showed readings that indicated the car park anomaly re-opening.

Jess talked in their ears, "Matt?"

"We know."

The sirens weren't ompletely re-connected through the ARC yet, but they could hear them faintly blaring from Ops.

"I'm seriously tired of this," muttered Connor.

The ADD then lit up again.

"Another anomaly," whispered Connor.

The ADD lit up again. And again.

"Multiple anomalies," said Jess.

"No!" cried Connor.

Matt ran out, and into Ops.

"Same places?"

"No," said Jess. "Only the one in the car park. One is located a kilometer away, and another one is five kilometers to the north."

Matt cursed.

"That's strange."

"What?"

"All three anomalies are fluctuating."

"She's right, Matt," said Connor, in his ear. "The car park anomaly is reading stronger than the other two."

"And now they are both getting fainter," said Jess, "while the car park one grows."

"Finally, I think we have a clue," said Connor. "The car park anomaly is draining the others."

"You're guessing," said Matt.

"Of course I am!"

"The other anomalies are completely gone," said Jess.

"Status on the car park anomaly?"

"Still open," said Jess. "No signs of predators, plus the audio equipment is still transmitting nearby."

"Good. I'll be in Connor's lab," he said. "Keep that anomaly monitored."

"Absolutely," she said.

A few hours had gone by, with no new anomalies or incursions. The sound equipment kept predators on the other side of the anomaly.

Jess had joined Becker for dinner in the medical section.

"Connor's got no idea?" he asked.

Jess put down the canteen-made pizza. "No. It's driving him insane."

"I'm sure," said Becker.

"Hey, Jess," said Abby, strolling in. She was wearing new clothes, and she looked less tired and beat. "Rast is heading out. The canteen gave him some supplies for Miss Bannerton."

"That's wonderful," said Jess. "Lt. Rast is such a sweetie."

Becker's eyebrow went up. "Who is Lt. Rast?"

Jess smiled. "The man who drove me home. He is super nice, and don't worry. He's afraid of you."

Becker smiled. "Good, so long as he knows you're taken."

Jess kissed him. "He does."

"Connor's doing better. He's got an idea on the anomaly," said Abby.

"Great," said Becker. "What is it?"

"The car park anomaly was affecting the other two, so he thinks they're connected in some way, possibly all the anomalies are. "

"There have been a lot of them," said Jess.

"More since convergence," said Becker.

"Yeah, Connor thinks they are some kind of a response to convergence or the anomaly Burton created. He thinks that's why most of the anomalies are happening in London."

"Can he shut down the car park anomaly?" asked Becker.

"Not yet, but he thinks he's close."

"I hope he's right," said Jess, "and we can put this nightmare behind us."

"Amen," said Becker raising his glass of water in toast. Jess smiled and clinked her glass to his.

"How are you doing, Becker?" asked Abby.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Don't ask," she said.

"Get...me...out...of ...here," he said calmly, and with a forced smiled.

Abby laughed. "Sorry. I don't break anyone who's not an animal out of jail," she said. "I'll see you."

Becker, got off the bed.

"Whoa! Get back in there!" cried Jess, pointing at the bed.

"No, Jess. I need to move. I'll be careful, I swear. I can't just lie about anymore."

Jess frowned, but let him walk a few steps around his bed.

"Now, will you lie down?"

Becker smirked. "No," and he pulled her close.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing with my girlfriend."

Jess looked at him with surpise. "You want to dance?"

"I told you Jess, I'm going bonkers."

Jess giggled, and the two of them lightly danced in place. She sighed contentedly, held in his arms.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I've been here."

"Not like this," he said.

She smiled.

They danced, and hugged, hanging on to each other.

Then their moment was shattered.

Alarms blared. Jess darted out, looking helplessly at Becker.

"I'll stay, I promise," he said, sitting back in bed.

She smiled, and ran out.

Finally she ran into Ops. Connor was in her seat. Lester and the team were all assembled, and they were all white with fear.

Jess looked at the monitors. She saw the yellow flashing light in the car park, noted the sound equipment lying on the ground, as streams of predators poured out of the anomaly.

"We're dead," said Connor.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Armageddon, Chapter Eleven

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Through series 5

Description: After convergence, anomalies are frequent. Several anomalies hit around the ARC causing destruction and death. Is this the end?

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. I only write for fun.

Author's Note: I hope this makes sense. Every story problem I thought I answered seemed to create a whole bunch more. Please point out any flaws or gaps in logic. My mind isn't equipped for such an ambitious story, apparently. Regardless the mistakes, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Eleven, Armageddon

Lester barked orders. "High alert. Barricade the walls that are under repair. I want everyone armed. You too Jess."

Jess nodded, sliding into her seat. She grabbed the EMD that was kept nearby.

Matt, Abby, and Emily ran out, making for the car park. Connor ran to his lab, Lester following him, still shouting orders.

"I needs guards on all perimeters. Jess, notify emergency relief and the minister."

"On it," she said.

Augie appeared in Connor's lab. "James, there you are. I've got troops en route to us as we speak."

"Thank you, Augie," said Lester. "Connor, what are you doing?"

"It has to be Philip's anomaly. It has to be affecting the anomaly here."

"How? It's been destroyed for months," asked Lester.

"Matt says the anomalies are a natural phenomenon. Convergence was an attempt to re-set the earth once the anomalies started. Maybe Philip's anomaly put them out of wack."

"So?" asked Augie.

"So, maybe we need to run another man-made anomaly."

"Are you insane?"

"Think about, it Lester. The majority of the anomalies are here, in London, around the ARC. I had a man-made one inside the ARC, remember?"

"And Prospero wasn't far away," said Lester, pondering it.

"I think these anomalies are because Philip's caused so much turmoil in the anomaly system, or whatever, that natural convergence couldn't fix it. The anomaly in the car park is not normal."

"That anomaly, the one inside the ARC," said Lester, sorting it out in his head, "it let future predators in here."

Connor nodded. "What are the odds, that this anomaly is to the same time period as that one?"

Lester nodded.

"You want to set off another man-made anomaly?" asked Augie.

"Yes, a small one. Others, small and short in duration, later, if needed."

"I see," said Augie. "These are guesses, right? You don't really know what another man-made anomaly will do, do you?"

"No," said Connor. "It might do nothing, or might make it worse."

"Or help," said Augie. Connor nodded

"Do it," said Lester.

"Do you have to set it up out there?" asked Augie.

Connor shrugged. "I think I should. Why it's out there, and not in here, where the anomaly was last time, I don't know."

Augie nodded. "It won't be easy getting through that sea of predators. My men will go with you. We'll take a tank."

Connor smiled. "Action Man's gonna hate me."

The tank audio system blasted the signal, paralyzing the predators. Then the tank blasted them.

Connor leapt out.

"Good luck, lad," said Augie.

Connor nodded.

Connor ran across the car park. He was uneasy. He was in a sea of frozen man-eaters. He quickly set up his anomaly device a few yards from the predator anomaly. Then he activated it.

The affect on the predator anomaly was noticeable and instantaneous. It flickered severely, then flashed brightly, then stopped. Then the anomaly closed.

Connor laughed. He shut his anomaly off.

"It worked," he said quietly.

"Connor!" screamed Abby. He looked up in time to blast a predator inches from his face.

"What the...why are they awake?" he yelled.

Abby was too busy firing and ducking to answer.

The car park anomaly opened again.

"Damn it!"

"Connor down!" screamed Augie. A tank blasted a line of predators disturbingly close to him.

"Keep them off me!" he yelled. Frantically, he worked the anomaly device. His anomaly came back on. The car park anomaly immediately closed.

This time, it stayed closed.

The army was having trouble with the predators. Several waves broke past the troops, letting loose in the city. Jess notified troops kept in the nearby neighborhoods, alerting them that they'd soon have an incursion.

Fighting took place around the ARC and the nearby neighborhoods. More troops poured into the city. Fighting was heavy. The predators were fast, but there were so many, that several missed blasts actually hit other predators.

"Miss Parker? The tanks are ready, patch the signal through," said Augie, a little heatedly.

"I have been. It isn't going through?" said Jess.

"No."

Jess switched her monitors to any vantage point near the predator anomaly that she could find.

"All of the predators are moving," she said. "The signal isn't working."

She sent an emergency message to EDF energy and to all radio and television outlets.

"Jess, none of the predators are freezing," said Matt.

"I know. I don't know why."

"Is the signal getting through?"

"I don't...General Augin, is your tank relaying the signal that's sent from me?"

"Yes."

"Don't. Switch to another frequency. The BBC. I'll have them send out the signal."

"Right. Stand by," said Augin.

Jess waited. She switched all transmissions from the ARC to the BBC. Within moments, her monitors showed predators freezing.

"That did it Jess!" cried Augin. "Predators in neighborhoods freezing."

"The ARC frequency is down," said Jess. "Do you copy? We are vulnerable."

"Copy," said Augie.

"Matt?"

"Copy, Jess. Do what you can."

General Augin and his troops quickly took care of predators within distance of audio with the new signal. The ARC however, was under attack.

Two tanks got as close as possible to the ARC, blaring the signal. Other cars and vehicles came to the ARC's aid. Soon, there were unmoving gray bodies in the car park.

"I got the anomaly closed," said Connor.

There was no answer. "Matt? Abby? Jess, do you read?"

No replies. He cursed.

"Temple? OK?" called General Augin.

"Yes, sir. Thanks. I can't contact the others. Have you seen Matt, Emily or Abby?"

"Afraid not. Can't contact the ARC either. They were unprotected for a while," said Augie.

Connor felt dread piling up inside.

"Stay with us, lad," said Augie. "I have a bad feeling."

"Me too," said Connor. "What if they got inside?" He looked across the car park. The ARC sat, looking quiet.

Abby sighed. "What do you say we go check?"

Connor smiled with relief. "Yes, please.."

Just then, the anomaly behind them activated...again.

"No!"

A few predators came through, and as Augie and Connor blasted them, preparing for a huge assault, the anomaly suddenly closed.

The few predators lay stunned and dead.

"That closed quickly. I think your little experiment is working, Connor," said the General.

"I hope so. It's never closed that soon. I don't know if that's good or bad."

Connor got his equipment ready to open another anomaly, just in case. Sure enough, the car park anomaly switched on again. Augie and his men sent the predators back through, blasting them with EMDS and guns.

Connor switched his anomaly on, and immediately, the car park one closed.

"How long is this business going to go on?" grumbled Augie.

"I don't know. We can't leave," said Connor. "Not if I have to keep making an anomaly."

Augie nodded. "We can't leave the city open to another wave. I'm sorry. The ARC has to wait."

Connor nodded. No sign of Abby or the rest, and the ARC possibly infested. Could life get any worse?

When Jess lost contact from Matt, she nearly panicked. Then she saw predators storming the ARC. The outside forces were over taken. Bodies torn to pieces, others simply tossed like rag dolls. She had to remain calm.

Then her monitors showed something truly terrifying. The predators had reached the makeshift doors to Ops. With amazing calm, she sent out a message over the speaker, to all parts of the ARC.

"Attention: Predators inside the ARC," she said, as she heard scraping and grunting. The predators were breaking through.

"Ops breached. Repeat: Predators inside the ARC." As she spoke, she heard the horrible hissing sounds behind her.

She heard movement, and claws on the floor. Tears began to pour down. She kept her voice as clear as possible. "Creatures moving from Ops to canteen, medical, research, and comp..."

She heard a sound directly behind her.

Jess froze. She stayed as still as possible. The hissing of the predator behind her making it extremely hard not to panic.

The EMD was next to her hand. She knew she wouldn't have time to blast it. She'd be dead before she turned around to aim. She accessed a recording of the signal, and hoped the laptop speakers would play it loud enough. As the hissing got louder, she grabbed her EMD, prepared to move, and hit 'PLAY.'

The signal hit the predator, stunning it. Jess jumped up, and blasted it with the EMD. Two more were frozen behind it. She blasted them too. She heard more hissing, back further by the door. Only one, but it was apparently too far back for the sound to reach it.

Jess stood still, trying to think of what to do. The predator acted first, hurling wreckage at the laptop, smashing it, and stopping the recording.

She suddenly remembered how intelligent these creatures were.

As she stood still, the predator leapt across Ops. She screamed, ducking backwards, dropping her weapon. The predator landed on top of it. It simply glared at her.

She crawled backwards. It jumped across from desk to desk. It moved slowly, taking its time, and toying with her.

She kept crawling back, but bumped into a wall. Then the predator dropped onto the floor in front of her. It cried out triumphantly.

It had her. It knew it, and so did Jess.

She closed her eyes, sobbing. "I love you, Becker," she said out loud. She waited for death.

The predator, though, took its time. She heard it growl, and step closer. She felt its rancid breath and knew it had lowered it's head just in front of her face.

She trembled with fear, sobbing more.

She felt its claw touch her leg, and she shuddered.

She knew it was over, and her thoughts turned to Becker: his smile, his hair, his eyebrow twitch.

Those would be her last thoughts.

The predator leaped onto Jess Parker.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: PG for violence, and vague gore

Author's Note: I apologize for not naming Becker's men in this chapter. I got so confused, and thought you would be too.

Chapter Twelve, Armageddon

It never made it. A beam of energy blasted it just as it touched Jess' body. It was blasted backwards, off Jess, not even leaving a mark on her.

Jess shook. She opened her eyes. The predator lay unconscious across from her. She stared off into space, shaking with fear and shock.

Then a beautiful face crowned by lovely hair appeared in front of her.

"You Ok?" he asked. "Jess, are you hurt?"

She shook with relieved laughter, and threw herself into his arms.

"Becker!" she cried.

He held her close. "Jess. Are you alright?"

"I...I think so."

He smiled, pulling her up, wincing at the pain it caused him.

"You...you shouldn't be here."

"With those things inside the ARC? I had to get to you."

She jumped back into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too. God, Jess. When I saw the predator...I thought you were dead," he said, stroking her hair.

"I would have been. You saved me," she said, crying into his chest.

Reluctantly, he pulled back. "We have to move. The ARC's not secure."

"How...how did you get past the predators?" asked Jess, trembling. She was still shaken from her ordeal.

Becker smiled. "I ran, blasted, ran, and blasted," he said. "Nothing was going to stop me."

She chuckled. "My one man army."

"Where you're concerned."

She smiled. He led the way, his EMD out and ready, his other hand holding onto Jess.

They rounded a corridor, and ran into two more predators. Becker quickly took care of them.

"Becker? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Lester, running up, three security men behind him.

"Keeping predators from my girlfriend," he said.

Lester saw the fear on Jess' face. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Excellent work, Miss Parker. Above and beyond," he said, proudly.

Jess smiled.

"We've got the bottom floors secure, Cap," said one of the security men.

"Any word on the rest of the building?" asked Becker.

"No," said Lester.

"Right, stay alert," said Becker.

Together, they walked down the corridor, towards medical, the canteen, and research.

They heard EMD fire as they approached the medical section.

"Captain Becker," called a security man as they ran up.

"Good work," said Becker, seeing several predators on the floor.

"We fought them off, but they headed that way."

"We know," said Becker. "Let's go."

"Wait," said a doctor, emerging from the doors. You're bleeding again."

Becker looked down. "It's OK."

Jess looked concerned. The doctor tried to examine Becker, but he pushed him away.

"It can wait. We've got creatures, Doc."

"If you bleed to death, you won't be helping anyone," said the doctor.

"He's right," agreed Lester.

"Fine. Take a look, but hurry," said Becker. The other security men went on ahead.

The doctor frowned, mumbled something about proper procedure, and then said, "You've ripped a few stitches, but for now, it isn't life-threatening."

Becker smirked.

"Be careful," said the doctor. "I suppose you won't come back inside?"

Becker shook his head. "Not til we're secure."

The doctor nodded.

"Doctor, seal yourselves inside, until further notice," said Lester.

"Jess, go with him," said Becker.

She snickered. "No way."

The doctor also protested, "You'll need us for the injured."

There was a commotion. Several 'walking wounded' came out of medical.

"We can help," said one of the wounded soldiers.

"I'm not critical," said another.

The doctor shook his head. "We should be out here helping, you all should be back inside."

"If you can walk, you can help," said Lester to the men. "Doctor, you have far too many seriously wounded inside. They need to be protected. We'll manage til we're secure."

The doctor nodded, retreated inside medical, and locked the section down.

"Lead the way, Captain," said Lester.

"The armory," said Becker, glancing at the unarmed, wounded soldiers. The rag-tag group slowly made their way.

Once in the armory, everyone, including Jess, was armed. Jess took Becker's EMD, while he took an assault rifle.

They moved toward the canteen, Jess behind Becker, Becker's wounded men in front.

One of the men halted the group. He signaled that there were predators ahead.

Becker motioned Jess and Lester back. Becker and his men crept slowly up on the canteen. On signal, the men opened fire.

Six predators dropped onto the ground. Becker moved in. Just inside the canteen, were bloody remains smeared across the floor. The rest of the canteen was clean and clear. He heard movement inside the kitchen.

Motioning to the others, Becker moved that way. The kitchen door swung open as Becker approached.

"Don't shoot!" cried a chef.

Becker sighed. "Predators?"

"Not in here. Most of us got away. A few of your men drew them away from us. Are they..."

Becker shook his head. The chef was visibly upset.

"They saved us, Captain."

People moved toward the door then, and Becker saw with relief that dozens of ARC employees had survived, hiding in the freezers.

"Parks, Koll," said Becker, calling two of his armed, wounded men over. "Stay here. Guard them until we know we're secure."

The pair nodded, moving the survivors back inside the kitchen. "It's easier to defend," they told the survivors.

Becker moved back to Lester and Jess, just outside the canteen.

"Most of them are fine," he said.

"We saw the carnage," said Lester.

"Any chance you'll wait in the canteen?" asked Becker to Jess.

Jess shook her head no.

Becker smiled, and moved them out. They moved down the hall. They met up with the security men from before, locked in a fight with predators.

One of the men had been mauled.

"Take him back to medical. The doc will let you in," said Becker to one of the wounded officers.

He nodded, and helped the mauled man back up the corridor.

Becker looked at the group now. It was Lester, Jess, one wounded and armed man, and two of the men who had protected medical. He wished he had more.

"Computer lab is up this way, sir," said one of his men. "We think it's clear. We hope."

Becker nodded, and led them forward to the computer lab.

It wasn't clear.

Becker inwardly cursed. Five predators feasted on the techs that had been caught inside. Two predators were playing a disgusting game of tug-of-war.

Becker took a deep breath, and tried not to think of the pretty, precious person beside him. He wished she was safe inside the canteen or medical.

Becker held his hand up, showing five fingers. Lester instinctively pushed Jess behind him, causing Becker to smile. His men moved with him, cautiously setting up for an attack.

Becker quickly looked at Jess. He mouthed, "I love you," and she smiled.

He sprang out into the open, firing into the lab. His men did the same, picking off the predators that were still alive.

"Clear?" asked Becker loudly.

"Clear!" each man called.

Becker nodded, catching his breath.

"Ugh," said a sickened, soft voice next to him.

"Jess, no. Don't look," he said, pushing her away.

"Are they all dead?" asked Jess. "Brenda, Kyle, Orlando?"

Becker nodded.

"How many more?" asked Lester, rhetorically. "My people...not just dead, but torn to shreds."

Jess took his hand. "I'm sorry," she said weakly.

Lester looked helplessly at her.

"We move on," said Becker firmly. "Right?"

"Right," said Lester, shaking his head to compose himself. "We move on."

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen, Armageddon

The group didn't encounter any more predators as they pushed further down the main floor.

"Becker, I'm getting Anderson on the comm," said Lester, passing the comm-link to Becker.

"Matt?"

"Becker, what the hell are you doing out of medical?"

"We had unwanted visitors."

"We were afraid of that. What's your location?"

"The loading docks. I was afraid they were breached too, but they're secure."

"Roger. We're in Ops. We'll double check that we're secure."

"Right. We'll meet up with you."

"Good. Jess?" asked Matt.

"Right beside me. Connor, Abby, and Emily?"

"The girls are with me. Don't know about Connor."

"Copy. We have survivors in medical and the canteen," Becker told Matt. "We didn't get to the computer lab in time."

"Understood," said Matt.

They went back up the corridor, meeting up with Matt, Abby, and Emily outside the canteen.

"Where have you been?" asked Lester.

"Sorry, we got overwhelmed with predators," said Matt. "They pushed us away from the ARC. Took us a while to take them down, and make our way back."

"No word from Connor?" asked Abby.

"No," said Jess. "I lost you all too, and you're fine. I'm sure he is too."

Abby gave her a small smile.

"If Ops is OK, I should get back to the ADD," she said.

"Right, I'll go with you," said Becker.

"No, Captain," sid Lester. "You go to medical. You and the other injured. Now."

Becker cursed.

"I'll stay with Jess, until we're certain the predators are all contained," said Matt. "OK?"

Becker reluctantly nodded. Jess quickly hugged and kissed him.

"I'll be fine," she said.

Becker held her hand as long as possible. "I'm trusting you Matt."

Matt smiled. "I know."

Becker grudgingly led the injured back to medical.

"We have more dead," said Lester, sadly.

Emily gave him a small smile. "I am truly sorry," she said. "There are survivors, though."

"Yes," said Lester.

"That is what you must concentrate on."

Lester nodded.

"Come on," said Matt. "Let's get back to Ops."

Once in Ops, Jess moved to her chair, trying not to notice the stunned predator nearby.

"No new anomalies," said Jess. "There's no reading from the car park anomaly either."

"At last," said Matt.

"Hopefully, it is closed," said Emily. She nodded toward the predator. "What do we do with the living ones?"

Lester walked up to it, with a revolver. "I don't want to hear anything about ethics or the problems with time."

"We can't get them back to their time," said Matt. "Not now, anyway."

"And we've killed a lot already," said Abby.

Lester looked at her in surprise.

"They're too dangerous, Lester," she said.

"Agreed," he said, pulling the trigger, and killing the creature. "I won't deny that I'm giving into revenge as well."

No one said anything. The mood was somber.

"Reports coming in," said Jess. "Incursions dealt with, some still being mopped up. More casualties, requests for aid, and more men."

Suddenly she went pale.

"What is it Jess?" asked Lester

Jess sat still, quietly crying.

"Jess?" asked Matt.

Jess controlled her tears, and said, "I received a report from a patrolman, from my street. He asked for me, by name." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's OK, Jess," said Abby, her hand on Jess' shoulder. "What happened?"

Jess wiped her eyes. "Mrs. Bannerton," she said, through sobs.

"Oh, no," said Abby. "Was she hurt?"

Jess shook her head. "No, not her. Her house was attacked though. One of Augie's men, Lt. Rast, he fought them off. He saved her and her cat, but...he was killed."

"I'm sorry," said Abby, hugging her.

"It's my fault," she sobbed. "He was checking on her, because of me. He wouldn't have even met her if he hadn't taken me home."

"It is not your fault," said Emily. "The predators killed him."

"She's right Jess," said Lester. "He was doing his job, protecting civilians. He was there because he wanted to help."

"I know. He did too. He saved Mrs. Bannerton and Rocko."

"Rocko?" asked Emily.

"Her cat."

Emily smiled. "No death is good, Jess, but if a life is given to save another, than it has not been given in vain."

Jess nodded.

"He saved two lives, the cat too," said Matt, smiling gently.

Jess nodded, but tears still streamed down. "Mrs. Bannerton, has to be upset. He was so kind to her. To me too. It's so unfair."

"I'm sorry, Jess. I really am," said Abby. "I'm sure Mrs. Bannerton will be fine."

"She is. She's staying with another neighbor now, she and Rocko. The neighbor was so moved by Lt. Rast's sacrifice, that he took Mrs. Bannerton and Rocko in. The patrol man said that the whole neighborhood is caring for each other."

"That's wonderful," said Matt.

"It is. Lt. Rast would be happy."

"I'm sure," said Lester.

Everyone smiled gently at Jess.

"I'll be OK," she said, trying to compose herself.

"Good," said Matt.

At that moment, Connor walked in.

Abby ran into his arms. "Where have you been?"

"With him," said Connor, pointing to a stretcher being carried in.

"Augie?" asked Lester, going over to the stretcher.

"Hey, James. One of the nasty monsters nipped my leg."

"How is it?"

"I think I'll live," said Augie. "Connor insisted we come here. He didn't want to risk the trip to hospital."

"No, indeed. Come on, old man, let's get you looked to," said Lester, walking beside the stretcher as it was carried to medical.

"How bad is he?" asked Jess.

"Nasty bite to his leg. I don't know,," said Connor. He noticed Jess' red eyes. "You OK?"

She nodded. "I got some bad news," she explained.

"Becker?" he asked in alarm.

"No, he's fine," said Abby. "We're all fine."

"What about the anomaly?" asked Matt.

"It's quiet. Fingers crossed it stays quiet," said Connor.

"Yeah," said Matt. "You opened a man-made anomaly?"

"Yeah, and every time I switched it on, the car park anomaly closed."

"Really?" asked Matt. "Hmm. We'll have to monitor it closely."

"No kidding," said Connor.

"Do you think it's all over?" asked Jess.

"Hope so," said Matt.

"Indeed," said Emily. "We have all earned a rest."

Everyone nodded.

"Jess, take a break. Someone will watch the ADD. Go," said Matt.

Jess nodded.

She found Becker arguing with the doctor.

"I'm fine! I shot predators, walked the whole floor, and I didn't bleed to death. Let me out! Please," he said, turning to a begging voice.

"He's starting to beg, Doctor. I think it might be time to release him," she said with a smile.

"I'd be more than happy to get rid of him," said the doctor. "Given the fact that you did do all that, and not rip your stitches more, I will let you go..."

"Yes!"

"If you promise not to get hurt for the next 36 hours."

"Promise," said Becker.

"Get out of here," said the doctor, chuckling.

Jess looked puzzled. "Why 36 hours?"

The doctor smirked. "That's when I'm off duty."

Jess smiled, then squealed as Becker swept her up into his arms.

"Careful," she said. "You might want to wait til the doctor's out of sight to get...frisky."

The doctor shook his head. "I didn't see anything. I'm going to administer to my less bothersome patients."

Becker laughed, as he carried Jess out of medical. "I'm so glad to be leaving here. Now, if we can just get cleared to go home, so we can be alone."

Jess smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, setting her gently down.

"Lt. Rast died protecting Mrs. Bannerton. And her cat."

"Jess. I'm so sorry."

Jess broke into tears. "If he'd never met me, he'd be alive."

"You don't know that. He sounded like a good bloke. Sometimes good blokes die doing good things. Mrs. Bannerton's a nice lady. Would it have been better had she died?"

"Of course not! I just feel...awful."

Becker smiled. "That's cause your a nice bloke too."

Jess laughed. "Am I?"

Becker pulled her close. "Very nice," he said, and tenderly kissed her. Then he held her close, and neither of them ever wanted to let go.

End of Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: I'm sorry about Lt. Rast. A story like Armageddon needs a loss, in my opinion, but I wanted his death to be noble. Hope you forgive me!


	14. Chapter 14

Rated T for adult situations

Author's Note: This is the end, but I wanted it to be kind of open. I don't think "Armageddon" should end with rainbows and furry kittens running around. It should be kind of messy with the world still in pieces, but since I'm an optimist, I wanted it on a positive note too. Thank you for making it to the end with me.

Chapter Fourteen, Armageddon, Conclusion

Eventually, they made it to Ops, just in time to hear Lester screaming.

"No you can't go home! No one goes home! Not yet."

"I'm glad you asked first," said Becker.

Matt looked embarrassed. "I wanted to spend the night alone with my girlfriend, shoot me."

"I will," said Lester. "Believe me."

Becker smirked.

"How is Augie?" asked Jess.

"Augie? I call him Augie, Miss Parker, because I've known him since college. You may refer to him as General Augin."

Jess looked at Matt. "What did you to him? Why is he so rude?"

"He's no ruder than normal," joked Matt.

"Jolly good. Very funny," said Lester. "I am a tad put out that my staff are whining and complaining. I'd like to go home too. I'd like to change my clothes. I'd like to kiss my wife. Do I get to? No."

Jess traded smirks with Becker and Matt.

"I'm sorry," said Jess. "Have a piece of chocolate."

"Thank you," he said, popping a piece in his mouth. "I appreciate it, Parker. I do. I know what chocolate means to you. Nice gesture. Others should be so caring."

"You should do something to relax, Lester. You've been under a heavy burden," she said.

"I have," said Lester.

"Want to shoot off some guns?" offered Becker.

"No, thank you Captain. Perhaps later. I believe I'll stop in the canteen and have a drink. Maybe I'll check in on the mammoth," said Lester.

"I'll get someone started fixing your office," said Jess.

"I'd like that," said Lester. "If we are really done with Armageddon."

"Don't know," said Matt. "The anomalies could be calming down, or we could be in for even worse."

"Get this man away from me," said Lester. "He's depressing."

Becker laughed, pushing Matt out of Ops.

"I'll be in the menagerie," said Lester. "Call me if Armageddon starts up again, otherwise, forget I'm here for a while. Please."

Jess laughed. "Let me guess, you're going to make a quick stop at the canteen.

He smiled. "Exactly," he said, beginning to walk out of Ops. "Oh, by the way, Augie's expected to fully recover."

"Good. I like him," Jess said.

"Yes, splendid chap," said Lester, exiting Ops.

Jess smiled, shaking her head. She sat at the ADD. She sighed. "I hope it is really finished," she said quietly.

She looked at the ADD. No readings. No anomalies. She checked her monitors. No incursions. She spent the next few hours looking through city-wide cameras, monitoring radio and television broadcasts, and receiving update reports on the missing, dead, and hospitalized.

"Hey," said Becker. "How is it?"

"Well, it seems to be quieting down," she said. She rubbed her eyes. She was very tired. "Radio and telly are up and running. No major reports of riots or looting. It's going to be days before everyone is located, meaning a lot of people are going to be frantic, wondering where their loved ones are."

"We're lucky," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Very."

He laughed.

"How are you, honestly?" she asked.

"I feel alright, better, now that I'm up and around." He sighed. "I lost a lot of men, Jess."

"I know. Every department has. We've lost a lot of citizens, in general, I expect."

"Yeah," he said, solemnly. "It will take a while to get everything back to normal."

Jess sighed. "It will." She smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're alive and well."

He smirked. "Quite well, in fact..."

"Yes?" she asked. "I know that look, Becker. You're up to something mischievious."

"Nah. Not me." He smirked again. "I was just wondering, Miss Parker."

"Wondering what, Captain Becker?"

He pressed his face close to hers. He whispered,

"Want to find a supply closet?"

She blushed. Then she looked around Ops. She walked over to a tech, and the tech nodded, moving to the ADD.

Jess then quietly snuck out of Ops with Becker.

"We shouldn't," she said. "We don't know that everything's back to normal."

"It's been quiet for hours. Soon it will be a new day, Jess. I don't know about you, but I can't think of anything more normal than you and me, alone."

Jess smiled. "I can't either," she said.

Becker smiled back. "Let's find some place quiet and secluded."

"Quickly," said Jess.

He laughed.

They walked to some small labs in the back of the ARC. Becker was about to try a door, when they heard giggling.

Abby and Connor came out of a lab a few doors down. They were sweaty and flushed.

"Oh...uh, hi," said Abby.

"Hi," said Jess.

Connor looked guilty.

"What are you up to?" asked Abby.

"Nothing," said Becker. "You?"

"Nothing," Abby and Connor said in unison, and quickly moved past, giggling.

"Well, that kind of killed the mood," said Becker.

"Did it?" asked Jess.

Becker smirked. "No, not really," and he opened the door, pulling her inside.

Jess giggled.

Behind them, hiding around a corner, were Matt and Emily.

"They have stolen our idea," said Emily.

"And our lab," said Matt.

Emily laughed. "There are more."

Matt smirked. "There are some lovely supply closets downstairs."

"Let us go, immediately."

Matt laughed, and took her hand.

Slowly, the ARC got back to normal, one couple at a time.

The End


End file.
